Huntsman Lessons
by oddjobswitcher
Summary: "No matter how it is, I'll bear the burdens I've earned. And I'll take as many crappy curses as many times it takes." To save others, one must learn to save their own soul. A story about a soldier returning home with the help of friends and allies.
1. Lesson 1:A Lost wolf is a Dead Wolf

**A/N: So fair warning this is AU. This first chapter is a bit dark, but future chapter should have a mix of comedy and action. This story draws from things like the Witcher series, Gintama, along with some war movies. This is a story about how sometimes those who return from war, don't always return whole. I have always thought that Remnant is a harsh place to live seeing as children are forced to fight. I wanted to delve into the repercussions of that on a more personal level with the characters in the show. In saying that. This story is meant to hopefully show a recovery of our beloved characters.**

Huntsman Lessons

Lesson 1: A lost Wolf is a Dead Wolf

War was cruel, young Hunters being forced to Kill and Die. Forced to give up so much at a young age. The true irony of war is how unfair it is. He watched many as skilled or more than Pyrrha die, some by his own hand, and yet somehow, he still lives. He could only feel that battles were decided by luck, and not who has the greatest semblance. He lost the right to his years ago. Of course, he couldn't let that get in the way of protecting what mattered to him. In the second year of the war, Mantle developed a new program called the Witcher program. This program sought to create a new breed of huntsman and huntress through an alchemical mix of dust, herbs, mutagenic mushrooms, and stimulants. Of the thirty participants, he was the only one not fortunate enough to die before the worst of the trial. It turned his natural blond hair white, and his eyes took on the form of a wolfs. With all this came heightened physical abilities and an even greater aura than before. He could become everything he ever wanted to become. Of course, such shortcuts come at a price. The only cost was his semblance would be forever locked away.

It was finally over. Cinder was dead. Jaune lay on top of a cliff not far from her decapitated body. He was not in great shape either, as he was currently missing his right arm that he sacrificed in order to remove the witches other eye. This gave him the opening he needed to remove her head. And yet as he lay there next to a headless body, he smiled. What a messed-up person he became. 16-year-old wouldn't recognize him today. His body was riddled with scars. Gone was Crocea Mors, many battles ago. Replaced by a black longsword, and a red short sword both accompanied with special runes. The runes allowed him some leeway in mid to long-range combat to make up for a lack of shield. He was never a gun guy. It was only right that he builds something simple yet effective.

He was not a hero, heroes don't smile about killing their enemies. Ever since leaving Beacon he was always so angry. Angry at Qrow, angry at Ozpin, himself, and even sometimes angry at Pyrrha for leaving him behind. He realized what a pointless exercise this all was. Young huntsman and huntress dying as pawns in a game they didn't understand. He took himself far too serious. He started laughing, harder than he had done in the past 7 years. It was all so funny, like some messed up joke. He achieved his dream. He became strong like his Grandfather, but he wasn't a great hero…just a great killer. He abandoned who he was, he abandoned his friends. At the time, he felt he could justify it. To protect the things, she cared about. Pyrrha was a hero. Someone who fought out of duty and honor for others. She fought for her very soul. He fought for himself, for thrill and revenge. Pyrrha wouldn't even recognize him dancing across the battlefield sword in hand killing across Mistral. "The Hunter system is messed up." Jaune thought as he once more looked over a Battlefield strewn with bodies of both friend and foe. Laying there Jaune came to the realization that in winning battles he lost himself. And now as he lay he hoped Pyrrha would forgive him for losing his way.

Jaune was brought out his thoughts by the pitter patter of a beginning rain storm. "How cliché… I would have given anything just to…just be…with you all again…" It was going dark. And for the first time in a long time the Witcher felt scared, cold, and alone. Dying on a battlefield far away from home, in a war he didn't start.

He would not be going to where she is, no amount of repentance could do that. Slipping out of conscious he could here footsteps. A flash of red and black. It was a red hood.

"Jaune…Jaune…can you hear me, Jaune" was what he heard but it was as if he was underwater

"Ruby?..." was the last thought he had before he felt himself slip away.

"Jaune!" he heard. As his eyes opened he saw he was sitting at the cafeteria in Beacon next to her. "Your dozing off again…are you feeling alright." His eyes grew wide with shock…that voice it was Pyrrha's. He was afraid to turn his gaze away, lest she disappear. "You look so weary Jaune perhaps you should sleep." Her eyes, her eyes they were bright emeralds, caring and kind. "JAUNE!" she said in surprise as he grabbed her in a deep hug.

"It was just a bad dream Pyr. Nothing to worry about" he meeked out tears running down his face. The way she smelled brought everything back.

"You never were this affectionate when I was alive" she said making his breath hitch.

"Excuse me" asked Jaune as the world around him blended into darkness leaving only him and Pyrrha who now had a hole in her chest, and was beginning to burn away.

"You were always so weak, I can't believe I died for you," she said her face grimacing. "I should have never saved you during initiation!" "The least you could have done was kill yourself so you didn't hold the others back. Thanks to you Nora and Ren died. They died saving you just like I did." She spat out grabbing by the throat and lifting him in the air.

"No No this is a dream! You're not real!" He screamed out with what little air he had.

She dragged him closer. "This is not a dream Jaune, this is your punishment." She said throwing him across the dark void. Something metal clanked across the ground landing next to him. It was the tip of Milo. "Kill yourself now, do it! It's the only way you can atone!" He was sweating and his hands were shaking but he was drawn to the blade. He picked it so tightly it made his hands bleed. He was ready to plunge the blade into his gut, when suddenly a bright light opened in the void.

"Jaune wake up! Please…don't…I won't lose you to"

Jaune was shocked. That voice it sounded like Ruby. But it couldn't be. She was halfway across Remnant last he heard

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! KILL YOURSELF!"

Before Jaune could make a decision on the matter. Light enveloped him and cast away the specter.

His face was wet. Was he still laying in the rain? Jaune thought.

His chest felt pretty heavy too. As his eyes creaked open he could see something vaguely red shaped.

"Ru Ruby is that you?" He said stuttered out with a very dry throat.

"I'll get you some water don't move!" She said before zipping away and reappearing with a glass in her hand.

Jaune instinctively reached out with what would have been his right arm…before realizing it was no longer there. "That's right…" The white-haired man said now taking the glass with his left arm and gulping down the water. "Ruby why are you here, I thought you were hunting Salem in the badlands? And, where are we?"

Ruby looked away from Jaune and was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"She got away, Weiss was hurt pretty bad. Blake, Yang, and I barely got her back alive. I couldn't lose anyone else after all that's happened not again." Ruby said with a fire in her eyes. Jaune realized how much the war has forced them all to grow up. Gone was a happy go lucky quirky girl. She was replaced by a woman who has become a master of her craft. "As for where we are we are in Vale. Your injuries were quite grave." Her face became tight "If it weren't for what Ironwood did to you Jaune, you surely would have died." She said turning away, "If you had come to us we could have helped."

"Ruby…I chose this path, no one forced it on me"

 _Thwap_

She had slapped him, and grabbed his collar

"You idiot! REN AND NORA JUST DIED WHEN THEY APPROACHED YOU! Do you think that was some kind of coincidence Jaune? You're smarter than that. Did you know they didn't even expect you to live? I bet you thought it would be fine to just go a die? I thought if anyone knew what it was like to be left behind it would be you." She released his collar.

"I'm sorry. I know I was selfish. Please forgive me…I can help you catch Salem."

"Seriously!" Ruby said rubbing her forehead "You barely escape dying and then you offer to go help hunt the most dangerous being in existence! That's exactly the problem Jaune!"

"I mean it Ruby. No funny business, no teenage revenge angst. I want to help you. It is what Pyrrha would want."

"Well I have to still report to Oscar…but I'll consider it. Regardless you are stuck here till your arm heals enough that you can put a prosthetic on it. You and Yang will be arm buddies" Ruby said trying to Wink as she left the room.

"See you later Crater Face." He returned getting a well-earned eep from Ruby.


	2. Lesson 2: Qrows cause liver Disease

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Huntsman Lessons. The goal of each chapter is to be somewhat standalone as a lesson. The Inspiration for this chapter was beer. Cheers.**

Huntsman Lessons

Lesson 2: Tell your kids that Qrows cause liver disease

It had been ages since Jaune had been in Vale. It felt like an eternity in that hospital waiting for his arm to heal. He finally had a nifty little prosthetic arm. The man looked forward into the newly rebuilt city stoically. Of course, by divine providence he was truly fortuitous for not two blocks from the Hospital was a holy land of healing. A place where a man's strength and wits can be tested. It was none other than a bar.

"Salvation! Thank the gods above" Jaune said sprinting like his life depended on it to a place called Sacred Heart Pub. Opening the door Jaune could only describe it with the words dingy, and empty. Granted it was barely two in the afternoon. But that mattered little. "Oi old man give me a large glass of that Fort Castle Beer, and an order of sliders" He smiled putting down some Lien. The older gentlemen stood up from behind the bar showing he was actually quite large bear Faunus. And while Jaune was no longer easily frightened, he couldn't help to think that the old man might just get a good swat in.

"Who you callin old man, boy." His voice was very deep. "You look like you should be in school with those toothpicks of yours. Let's see some ID." The Kodiak of a man said crossing his arms

Now despite Jaune maturing and in his own words having a nice gravelly voice, it was as if he was 16 again. "ID" he squeaked out. Followed by a cough. Jaune had lost his old ID ages ago not needing in the battles or war. Who was gonna ID him anyways.

The man laughed at him. "Why yes little man. If I am so old you must be barely 16."

"Give the kid a break you know he's old enough" a man said coming through the door. Jaune knew that voice. He had last heard it traveling to Mistral with Ruby. "My Niece told me I might find ya here." A much greyer Qrow said sitting next to the young white haired man.

"What can I get you Qrow?" Asked the literal bear of a man. Qrow signaled the bartender for another one of whatever Jaune was having.

"What do you want Qrow?" Taking a sip of his foamy beer.

"Easy I just came for a drink. I'm usually a hard liquor guy myself but It's not a bad beer."

Jaune rolled his eyes at this statement. He knew he could drink Qrow under the table. The mutations made him less susceptible to toxic substances after all. "You buy next round and well get the good stuff then, I am a little short of lien at the time being." This caused Qrow to laugh.

"Besides the white hair and weird eyes your still the same snippy kid I met in Mistral"

"Ya well you're still a dirty old man!" Jaune stated making Qrow choke on his drink.

"Whatever brat eat your stupid mini burgers and let me speak." Qrow said has he tried to dry the beer of his clothes. "Like I said Ruby told me I might find you at one of the local haunts. She might come across angry…and she is…but coming from someone who also likes to work alone, your simple apology wasn't enough. She probably feels like you don't trust her. I get it you just want to put the world on your shoulders." Qrow mused out.

"Did you say something" Jaune made out between food and drink.

Qrow couldn't believe it. He opened up to someone he thought a kindred spirit. _No_ thought Qrow. _This man must pay and he must pay now_. "Hey kid how bout those drinks my treat." He said with what could only be described as a smile that would scare the devil.

"Ya why not as long as you're paying" Jaune said downing the last of his beer.

Qrow put his hand up in a peace sign. " Bartender two glasses and bottle of my favorite."

The bartender returned with two glasses and a bottle with a Death Stalker on it. Suddenly Jaune felt this was a team sport where no one wanted to be on his team. "Let's see you hold your liquor boy." The man said in an uncomfortable malicious manner. He poured the dark liquid into the two cups.

"What is that?" Jaune asked.

"Whiskey" replied Qrow.

"Okay but why does it look like death?" The Witcher asked.

"It may have deathstalker venom in it" Qrow said nonchalantly sipping his drink. " Don't worry it probably won't kill you, if your man enough that is."

"Qrow you know I hate your guts, right?" Jaune said eyeing the drink.

"Yep" Replied Qrow.

"Well a challenge is a challenge" Jaune said downing the whole glass.

"Hey easy asshole, do you know how hard that venom is to get!" Qrow said taking the glass from the man. "I'll pour you more. It's fine if you hate me, but don't hate my baby. Here don't drink it all in one go." He said handing Jaune another glass.

Jaune stared at Qrow in slight daze. "Look Qrow…"

"Don't say anything let's just drink for now" said the Veteran Huntsman.

"I don't need you all sitting by my bedside like a bunch of dolts. I am more than capable of taking care of myself." The former heiress to the Schnee Company said.

"Ehh common just let us pamper you a bit. You rich types love that type of stuff don't you" Said a very fired up Yang. This did earn a bit of a pout from Weiss. " You should be ecstatic not many people get mauled by a giant Grimm and have awesome teammates to swoop in and Rescue them."

"I think what Yang means is that we are all happy that you are gonna make a full recovery. We were worried about you." Blake said from the corner near the window sill. "Speaking of _us,_ where is Ruby Yang?"

"You heard Jaune was back right" Yang stated.

"Yes, what of it specifically?" Blake said not looking from her book.

"Well Ruby being the peacemaker she is may have had our Uncle go and find him. I swear she is obsessed with everyone getting along. She messaged me and said she was almost here." And as the devil does the door crashed open in a flurry of red rose petals.

"Sorry I am late! I'm finally here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby you're getting roses everywhere!" Weiss said trying to get them off her hospital bed.

"Sorry Weiss I guess I was just in a rush to get here. Anywaaaysss the matter we discussed earlier."

"Salem" Said Wiess spoke out.

"Ya, she may have run away but Weiss certainly wounded her. I don't think she will be raising her head any time soon. We have time to plan and regroup, though how much we can't say." Blake said

"As soon as Wiess is good is feeling up to it we should set out and hunt that bitch down!" Yang said with Red eyes.

"No, I don't think we should. Jaune killed Cinder. With her out of the game Salem will be sure to hide where we can't find her." Ruby said with the certainty of experience. "Jumping into the cauldron without information would be foolhardy."

Blake moved to put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I think Ruby is right. It would be best for us to be on the defensive until we have more information. Salem is crafty she is likely to make her next move subtle." They have had little time to heal the wounds they had all received over the years both physical and mental. Certainly, these four had earned a brief respite from battle. Maybe have a well-deserved drink or two.

"Eshleven! Whatch nouww shou old perveeerttt" A well drunken young man with white hair said. Slamming his glass down. Our young hero was not one to let himself be beaten easily. Qrow was just a mere mortal compared to him now. Atlas science be dammed but damn was it effective.

The bar was starting to fill up with as the sun was beginning to wane in the sky. It was being filled not by lonely veterans like Qrow and Jaune, but by young men and women hoping to find fun that night. Specifically upper classmen of Beacon. The cheers and jubilees made the bar much less dingy than Jaune first thought. Or that could be the whiskey. Who's to really say.

A hand came lazily to push Jaune's face away. "Whorr you kallin a pervshert?" The grey Qrow said. "Chu may be schpechial boy wich your fanchy enchantments, buuuuut you lach three things." Qrow said holding up a hand with three fingers. "talench and… and…exchperiance"

"Thash was only two" Jaune started to laugh. Nothing was really funny but he had to laugh. And for some reason Qrow felt he had to laugh.

"Well you two sure seem to like each other now" A much happier bear Faunus Bartender laughed.

Jaune put an arm around a half eyed ,Qrow his spirts high. "I lovch thich guy, we hach so much in common." It was at this moment Qrow felt a second wind. If there was one thing men needed to mend fences it was…it was…more booze.

"Bottle…anocher pleash." Qrow said holding a finger with all his concentration. The bartender gave him quite the look wondering if it would just be best to cut the two men off. Deciding against that knowing Qrow was not only a regular but his only source of the venom that made said drink so popular. He did not want to upset the man that somehow milked a deathstalker. This of course would prove to be a mistake. As the two rugged men did receive a few glances of the bars ladies and even a few of the men.

A bar so full of young men and women would mean only one thing. Every young testosterone fueled male sought to be at the top. Therefore, two weird looking men at a bar being competition couldn't be aloud. For a few so called alpha males of this specific haunt there was only one choice. To impress the proverbial gazelles, at the watering hole there was only one logical thing to do. With the confidence of liquid courage, they looked at the two drunk men at the bar as easy pickings. This would prove to be mistake number two.

Like two lions, two Beacon upperclassmen who no doubt felt large and in charge decided to take a walk over to the main Bar. One sported Red and White hair, with a very immaculate appearance, and what appeared to be ice picks with guns. He appeared to be a dog faunus. The other, one was a loud boy who had messy blond hair, an angry face, with some mean looking spiked gauntlets.

The much soberer, yet still buzzed boys came on both sides of Qrow and Jaune. "Hey you two over here seem to be drinking some nice stuff. Yet you're not sharin. That's rude of ya. What were not good enough for you." This did little other than get a quick glance from either of the veterans. This only enraged the boy further. Who did the unspeakable and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

A firm hand grasped the boy's wrist. It was Qrow. "Canch youu schee wer buscy. Go on befor I call your parence." A fist flew through the air the gauntlet making a _thunk_ sound against flesh followed by the sound of glass breaking. This proved to be the third and final mistake of the night.

No one dared move the rooms atmosphere thicker than butter. It was at this moment the boys realized the error of their ways.

"You should be careful who you talk to. You never know what kind of bad strangers you'll meet at the bar" came from the white haired Jaune who sported a very sadistic smile. It was as if he was suddenly sober and he did not like that. Before anyone could utter a word. Jaune nailed the loud-mouthed brat right in the face sending him flying into a table spilling drinks. This made only more potential combatants.

Qrow not to be outdone finished his glass and kicked the kid with red and white hair. He slammed the glass down and picked up the still half full bottle of whiskey. The young bicolored kid spun around hoping to get a punch in but that would not do. He was kicked again being sent into another young man halfway across the room.

At this point a powder keg in the room had exploded. No one, would escape this fight. Qrow was surrounded by two girls. Taking a swig from the bottle. "Ladish there's enoucff of me to gos around." This earned him a punch in the gut and a slap to the face pushing him into a table. Qrow kicked up a table at the first girl. It was dodged and sailed into Jaune who had a man hanging from his neck.

In his anger at being chaired, Jaune threw said man at Qrow but managed to take out one of the girls currently trying to assault Qrow with her combat bag. "Well come on you fodder! Let's go!" Jaune charged only to suddenly feel like he touched an outlet. He was on the ground that much was certain. So was everyone else.

"Goddam this place is a mess. Everyone stay still were the Police." A voice said in the door. If the room was not spinning perhaps he could make out who it was. "Qrow? Jaune is that you? You look like shit man." Suddenly Jaune could feel himself being lifted to his feet.

The look on Jaune's face could only be described as serious. As serious as two men meeting could be. They had to look cool after all. This of course was broken by a look of surprise on Jaune's face followed by projectile vomit all over Neptune.

"Ha I schWin!" Said Qrow from the ground before passing out himself.

The last ting Jaune saw a puke covered Neptune's fist sailing at him.

 **A/N: Postnote. Updates won't actually be like day after stuff like this. In saying I felt this a good exception because it will help show that the tone can be fun even with serious and complex subject as recovering from going to war. Just because people are sick physically or mentally does not mean there won't be moments of levity.**


	3. Lesson 3 Detectives must be Hard Boiled

**A/N: So for some standalone world building to help understand where we are in the world of Remnant. Most of the proper battlefield has been in Mistral but battles have been fought on all fronts. For those wondering the, Witcher Project in universe is fairly well known know. At least the good parts. Atlas propaganda may have left out the part of all but one of the candidates dying in the process. On the topic of Aura. Most people need dust to perform magic stuff with weapons. Well thanks to the alchemical mix of dust and voodoo hoodoo Jaune can do signs like in the Witcher. He still can't shoot to save his life though so there is that.**

Huntsman Lessons

Lesson 3: Detectives are hard boiled

Neptune was walking into work to finish his paperwork from the night before. In an odd turn of advents, what was supposed to be a quick two beers after work turned into a parade of paperwork. Not yet has he had the displeasure to throw a whole bar into the drunk tank. He sometimes wondered why he decided to become a Huntsman Detective. In yet another surprise he saw and got puked on by a man that he hadn't seen in some time.

After Beacon had originally fell it took nearly a year to get Vale out of the hands of the Grimm. Neptune had been one of the few to stay behind to help return it to its rightful state. It was largely thanks to Glynda Goodwitch, the current Headmistress of Beacon. It was her steadfast resolve and leadership that aloud Beacon and Vale to rise from its ashes.

With rebirth came a new wave of problems though. Shortly after Vales rebirth a civil war had broken out in Mistral. Many of his friends and classmates had gone to fight. That's not to say some did not stay and handle more domestic matters. The white fang had begone a new wave of attacks across the newly rebuilt Vale. Like any good detective could predict, Blake Belladonna a member of RWBY came to Vales aid. Of course, in tow came his best buddy Sun. It was only natural that Neptune would decide to stay in Vale with his best buddy.

 _It helped that he had a special lady here to of course._ Neptune thought pulling out a priceless silver pocket watch from his brown trench coat pocket. Neptune arrived at his desk with a minute or two to spare before his shift started at 0800. He took off his coat revealing a dark red dress shirt and black tie. For the bad habits he did pick up, he still kept at least one good one. Always making sure he dressed well.

After setting everything down at his desk he decided he could take a little time and check on his patients. Neptune made for the stairs down to the drunk tank.

One of the advantages of the procedures that were done to him was the increased resistance to toxins. Of course, even with that consuming Death Stalker Venom laced alcohol could never had been a good choice. The former blond felt like his head was going to explode, and the room wouldn't stop spinning. This was only mitigated by the fact that Qrow was in more pain than he currently was. The old veteran huntsman has been curled over a toilet for the past two hours. This was probably good, because just about everyone in the cell with them hated their guts. They were nowhere near as hungover either.

"Well well well the stories are true; your hair really is stark white." Neptune said walking down the stairs. "Long time no see Jaune." He handed Jaune a bottle of water, much to the envy of the Witcher's cellmates.

Jaune noticed the badge on Neptune's hip. "You're a cop now Neptune, seems a little pedestrian if you don't mind me saying." Jaune said in-between swigs of water.

"Huntsman Detective actually, which reminds me Jaune you don't have your license yet do you?" This earned some ire. "Is it true, is SHE Dead." He said more as a statement then a question. "No illusions this time?"

"Ya I took care of Emerald first. Plus, if she wasn't she would have killed me while I was bleeding out." It was matter of fact. For as big a thorn in Cinder's side he had been, Cinder would have made an example out of him. A sigh escaped the blue haired man lips.

"Well that's good, one less crazy thing to worry about in this rotten town. You've been busy on the Mistral front so you probably don't know. The White fang have really been bringing the hammer down. Not to mention the anti-huntsman groups that have been popping up."

"Anti-Huntsman groups?" Jaune asked confused

"People have died in some of these White Fang attacks. Some of the populous feels that the Huntsman are only working to protect the institution." Neptune made air quotes. "People are angry, after Beacon fell it hasn't been the same. Headmistress Goodwitch has been doing everything she can."

Jaune could tell there was more Neptune wanted to say but wasn't able to at least not here.

Neptune laughed. "Speaking of Goodwitch you are in luck. You and Qrow get to leave right now. Unfortunately for those students, they have to wait for her to pick them up. And let's just say the punches you gave them won't pale in comparison to what Goodwitch will do."

Jaune smiled. "I'll go pick up Qrow, sorry about the trouble Sherlock."

Jaune was currently walking down the streets of downtown Vale. He was getting a lot of looks thanks to the Old man on his back. The old man began to stir. "Who's the pervert know? Where are you taking me?"

"I messaged Ruby, she said I could drop you off at her place for the time being. You know Qrow, drinking Venom is bad for you right." It struck Qrow as odd that Jaune would be doing this for him, after all that has happened. When they had travelled through Mistral the boy was less a fan of his.

"Jaune…about Pyrrha, your friend."

"Don't" The white-haired man said. "I know it isn't your fault Qrow. At least not entirely. I'm still angry…at you…at myself." Jaune grimaced. "But just for now let's not dig up the past."

The duo has arrived at Ruby's apartment. "I'd like to stand Jaune, I wouldn't want Ruby to see me being carried home like this. It'd be a bit embarrassing.". Jaune let the man down, but quickly but made sure to offer the swaying man a shoulder. "I got this." Qrow state. Jaune was willing to let the man stand by his words. Qrow firmly rapped his hand on the door three time.

Jaune good here a quick ruffle inside the apartment followed by Ruby shouting "I'm coming, one sec!" The door opened followed by the scent of gun grease and oil. Inside her apartment was a work bench with all kinds of fancy tools. Jaune couldn't even begin to tell what half the tools were used for. It appeared to have a good-sized common room/dining area that lead to a Kitchen. It also seemed to have four separate bed rooms. It was the perfect balance between cozy and spacious. "Hey Jaune, Uncle Qrow! Oh, I like your new arm Jaune!" Ruby said inspecting Jaune's shiny new appendage. He still forgot that he had it sometimes.

Qrow managed a nod and sauntered over to the red and black couch, and was asleep before he hit soft pillows. Ruby gestured for Jaune to come in. "I like your apartment. Do you and your team live together here?" He asked, unstrapping his blades and setting them against a chair.

"Yep Blake, Yang, Wiess, and I all decided it wasn't worth spending the money to get separate apartments if we're gonna be gone half the time. Unlike Beacon though we get separate rooms."

"Ruby, you said you went to go see Weiss. How is she?" the Witcher asked.

Ruby laughed a little. "Well it's Weiss, she wouldn't let anyone else see her as anything less than perfectly well." Ruby looked down, unable to look Jaune in the eye. "She was wounded pretty bad though, she won't be out of the hospital for at least another week or two. It's unsure if she'll be able to even return to active duty."

Jaune stood up and put a firm hand on Ruby's shoulder. No words were said. They didn't need any. Jaune had an intimate understanding of the burden Ruby felt as a Leader. The Witcher knew what it felt like to fail those you are supposed to lead. "I should get going, Ruby. Tell your Uncle I hate him just a bit less."

Ruby giggled. "Sure, Jaune I will." She suddenly made I contact, and gave Jaune her leader look. Ruby was still of small stature, no less as a leader she demanded respect and attention. "I don't mean to intrude but where are you staying? It's been a while since you lived in Vale, and I doubt you have very much money."

Now nearly dying may put things in perspective, but it certainly takes as many things out of perspective. Things like money and where you are going to sleep for the night. During the war, those who hunted always ate and had a place to sleep. You didn't worry about things like that since you were more worried about immediate threats. Jaune looked back over his shoulder with an embarrassed, look and rubbed his head. "Didn't think that far, I figure someone will be willing to trade work for a night's stay."

"Non-sense, I told you to come to your friends for help. Crash here." Ruby said. That did sound quite nice. It had been a while since he slept under an actual roof. In the war being in a building was often not a smart choice. Jaune's eyes became glazed over being brought back to a different place in time.

Jaune had been leading a group whose job it was to subdue an enemy positon in the town of Helen. The newly reborn Witcher and his team of Huntsman were making their way building to building in the night. They were getting ready to breach into an enemy communications post. Knowing the building would limit movement Jaune opted for his red short sword in lieu of his black longsword.

"Take out the lights he whispered." Jaune's new eyes would allow him to see in the dark, this was exactly why he chose Faunus for this mission. Once the lights were off Jaune stepped back. Jaune focused his Aura, and bent his middle finger drawing a symbol in the air. What followed was the reinforced door imploding into the building. Like a blur, he ran in grabbing a surprised soldier by her shirt, running his blade through her chest. The Witcher simply pulled his blade free and let her drop, moving through the hallway. His team quickly followed through the door. Making their way through the building room by room leaving no enemy alive. When they finally made their way to the communications room it was to Jaune's surprise that the door flew open. The young man had a gun drawn and let loose a few shots. It was for naught. The Witcher's Aura absorbed the shots as he let loose a vicious growl and impaled the young man through the stomach pinning him to the wall.

Jaune was shocked by the boy's appearance. The young soldier was a gangly blond boy who couldn't have been any older than he was when he started Beacon. The boy in his daze met the White-haired man's slitted eyes. With his final strength, the young boy lifted up something in his other arm. It was a radio! Jaune was still frozen, the boy's appearance shocking Jaune to his very core. "Send it." The boy said before slumping over. Jaune's eyes grew wide knowing what had just transpired.

Pulling his sword out with haste he began to run screaming to his team in the room "Run! Get out of here! Artillery!" The last thing he would hear would be the sickening scream of the artillery rounds incoming. Upon wakening he would learn his entire fireteam died when the building collapsed.

"Jaune, Jaune yohoo, Remnant to Jaune" Ruby said waving a hand in front of his face on her tippy toes.

"Huh sorry Ruby I was lost in thought about that old Comic I used to read." Jaune said hoping for Ruby to believe him. Her face rested in a sad way. "Anyway, I appreciate the Gesture Ruby, but I don't think Qrow will want to share the couch Ruby." They both looked at the old man, who appeared as if a herd of Goliath wouldn't wake him.

"Well maybe not but we have extra blankets and pillows, or a sleeping bag if you prefer. At least stay for dinner and think about it. I'm sure Yang and Blake would like to see you. It'll be like a reunion."

"I suppose dinner couldn't hurt. Why don't you let me cook Ruby?" Jaune said with a smile. How long had it been since he felt safe like this?

Weiss was bored that much was for sure. She hated being sidelined like this. It was unfair what it was. Weiss Schnee of all people holed up in a hospital. Weiss would kill for some real food too. The fruit her teammates brought was nice but not very filling. A knock on the door brought Weiss' attention to the Blue haired man in the doorway. "Neptune! You got off early!"

"Yup and I brought you something." Neptune said holding a steaming bag up. "I know you don't like diner food but…"

"Diner Schminer, I'll take anything at this point!" Weiss said eagerly holding her hand out for the bag. This brought a smile to Neptune, and put a pep into his step. Walking over to her bed he pulled out the box holding a burger and gave it to Weiss. She immediately opened it and took a bite out of the juicy burger.

"How was work today? I heard you had some interesting guests." Weiss said keeping her focus keenly on the burger. Neptune took off his coat laying on the end of Weiss' bed, and grabbed a nearby chair to sit in.

"Ya, Jaune Arc of all people. I guess your sister wasn't joking when she said his hair was as white as yours now." This did get his girlfriend's attention. "You should have the bar though. It looked like one hell of a brawl. "He had the dumbest look on his face fighting all those students." Neptune laughed at this last statement.

"Students? He fought students!?" Weiss couldn't believe it.

"Oh ya Goodwitch was not happy when she picked them up!" Both Weiss and he shuddered at the horrible fate those students must be suffering. If they listened closely they could probably make out the screams all the way from Beacon.

"That dunce, he is still in idiot. I could swear Winter said he had changed." Weiss said facepalming. Neptune's entire demeanor changed as if he was seeing a ghost. He wore a very serious expression on his face.

"No, your sister was right." Weiss raised an eyebrow at this statement. "I don't know how to explain it. On the surface, he wore this dumb expression. But there was something in those yellow eyes of his. It was like looking into the eyes of a predator. It almost felt as if they could snatch my soul right from me." The silence between the two felt like it could last forever. "Anyways that really is my least pressing matter. The fang has really been stepping up their game. I swear each day it's like something new. Not to mention that new group in town. I swear I can't do anything in this town without getting complaints of how I abuse my huntsman privileges." Neptune rubbed his eyes thinking of the mountain of Work that awaited him each day.

It was worrying to Wiess. Despite their teams' collective efforts, the Fang has been doing a good job of covering their tracks. And this new group while not yet violent towards people, seemed to love causing property damage. The rally's they held seemed to completely ignore the sacrifices that she and her friends made to keep Vale safe.

"Blake mentioned Sun should be coming back from a meeting in Menagerie. He mentioned he may have information on where in Vale, Adam is staging their attacks."

"Ya, it must be something important. When I pressed him, he said it wasn't safe to talk over the phone." Neptune the past few weeks could feel something brewing every time he walked the streets of Vale. It felt like a pot that was getting ready to boil over. It was cloudy though. The fang was doing a good job a making sure their foot soldiers only knew the bare minimum. That problem would have to wait though as he still hasn't finished all the paperwork from last night. He ruffled Wiess hair and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Unfortunately, I need to get back to the station finish a few things up."

Weiss smiled grabbing some fries out of the bag. "That's alright Neptune, I need to rest a bit anyways. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Ya I should finish up late tonight, and I have tomorrow off so I'll can spend as much time as you like here." Neptune gave her one last kiss on her forehead, before standing up and putting his coat on. This made Weiss smile ear to ear.

"Thanks for coming Neptune, I love you."

"Love ya too." Neptune said with a smile walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him.

Weiss couldn't help to think how close they had gotten over the years. When she ran away from home to go find Ruby, it was none other than Neptune who helped her. It took them some time but with his help they were able to track down Ruby who had apparently met up with Yang by this time. It was then she learned what happened to the remaining members of team JNPR. She could never forget the look on Ruby's face that day.

 **A/N: Well lesson three. A little light, a little dark. Future plot lines begin to show themselves. We got a little bit of combat. Next chapter will have more. It will also be past combat. As some of you have surely noticed the chapters have been flashback sandwiches. Next chapter will be similar and serious for the most part. But fear not hopefully some laughs will be in the future.**


	4. Lesson 4: Dinners are for confrontation

**A/N: So for those who are curious. Jaune's longsword looks like Ciri's Witcher sword endgame but black with glowing red runes. A bit like in that one Witcher cover art. The red short sword looks similar to Milo but with no gun. Jaune is old-school like that. He doesn't dual wield them but has them for different situations. Warning like last chapter darkness lies ahead. Vanilla comes after. This chapter's inspiration was BBQ ribs. Also I am working with a beta now so things should get much better.**

 **Beta:** **AnnoyinglyNormal**

Huntsman Lessons

Lesson 4: Dinner Parties Are For Confrontation

Yang was walking back with Blake back to team RWBY's shared apartment. Yang was happy they were finally getting some R and R. Weiss was mostly out of the woods, and damn what the doctor says, that little princess would bounce back. Team RWBY always did. They had always been lucky like that. Despite the injuries and the setbacks over the years, they always came back stronger. Yang thought others had not been so lucky. She learned that shortly after finding her sister.

She was the first to find Ruby in Mistral. For a time, she traveled around with the newly minted team RNJR and her Uncle conducting missions trying to find Cinder. It would eventually be revealed that Headmaster Lionheart was working with the enemy. It was then that the hunters became the hunted. They narrowly escaped Mistral, after they were branded enemies of the state, by the headmaster. As it would turn out they needn't look for Cinder. Cinder found them. That day would haunt Yang forever. She had never heard a man scream like that before, wailing like a wounded animal.

"Uncle Qrow what do we do she has us pinned down!" Ruby shouted from behind a now charred oak tree.

Yang and Ruby were hiding behind the tree, their Uncle behind another. Jaune, Ren, and Nora were crouched behind a nearby rock. The whole forest was like an inferno, Cinder cared little for Collateral damage already killing Mercury Black. That only left Emerald. Yang felt a twinge pity for the man seeing him caught in the blaze, she ended his suffering with a single shot from Ember Celica. There was no escape they would have to fight. Cinder was intent on paying Ruby back for the loss of her eye.

Qrow pointed toward the hammer wielding member of team JNPR. "You hammer girl. Smoke Screen! Ruby, you get to a firing position well cover you!" Nora exited cover first firing off a smoke round towards Cinder. Ren, Yang, and Qrow all used their gun to provide covering fire as Ruby used her semblance to speed back towards an outcropping of Rocks. This would protect her from the fire better than a large tree. They needed to take away her advantage. As it was in the forest, Cinder could control where they can and can't move. Once Ruby landed she began firing off Crescent Rose with deadly precision.

This gave Yang and the others the chance they needed to retreat to the outcropping. Something flew out at her from the corner of her eye. With but a moment's notice, Yang dived barely avoiding a sickle on a chain. On reflex Yang shot out a flurry of blasts into the trees. This was answered by a group of shots aimed at Yang's face and upper body. The chain retreated into the Forest. Yang looked and for the life of her could not figure out Emeralds' position. Yang quickly found the best cover she could. Just as Cinder came careening through the pink Smoke Screen after them. Qrow and Ruby shot forward to meet her.

"We need to draw Emerald out!" She heard Jaune say. "Ren, Nora cluster bomb to the East!" Nora fired five shots in said direction all at different angles so that they would hit the tree canopy at the same time. As she did this Ren ran at Jaune full tilt. Jaune knelt down and just as Ren reached him launched the eastern boy into the sky. Reaching the apex of his jump Ren spun and fired rounds into each of the canisters just moments before they disappeared into the trees. The brief series of explosions did just the job as a green figure came shooting out of the forest slightly charred and hitting the ground with a thud.

She, Jaune, and Nora immediately rushed the girl, but not before the girl could spin over onto her feet to block Jaune's first strike and dodge Nora's hammer. She followed up with a kick to Nora's stomach setting the orange haired girl of balance. Emerald fired two rounds at Jaune and used the distraction to create distance, knowing the blond boy did not have gun. Intent on not letting the girl escape Yang flanked her and attempted to deliver a right hook and a jab to the green girls face. The hook would miss but the jab met its mark. Jaune closed the distance between he and Emerald pounding the girl with his shield.

"Keep up the pressure! She can't make illusions if we don't let up!" Jaune shouted. Emerald would dodge his next strike but was unable to return one on account of Nora attempting to break her legs with a sweeping hammer strike. Emerald dodged jumping off the ground and firing her sickle gun to flip away. Landing on her feet she sprinted sideways. The thief launched her sickle chain wrapping it around Jaune's sword hoping to disarm him. To Yang's and Emeralds surprise this would not happen. Jaune used his superior strength to pull Emerald toward him and deliver a crushing downward blow with his chain covered sword. This blow knocked the green haired girl on her back.

Ren hoping to capitalize on this jumped in the air hoping to deliver an ax kick to the thief's face. Emerald quickly grabbed Jaune around the midsection with her legs and rolled him on top of her to use as a shield. It was too late to stop, so Ren pulled his kick as much as he could. It still sent Jaune and Emerald flying. Emerald recovered but abandoned the sickle that was wrapped around Jaune's sword.

Ren ran towards the girl delivering punishing fire that chipped away Emerald's aura. Ren delivered a punch that was narrowly blocked, but followed up by hooking one half of Stormflower behind her head and firing into her stomach with the other. Sheathing one pistol he grabbed her arm and performed a hip throw, sending the girl flying towards Jaune.

"Hammer and Anvil!" Jaune called out. Nora sprang forward, as did Jaune sliding under Emerald. With two roars in Unison, Emerald was caught between Jaune's Shield and Nora's hammer. This shattered through the green thief's Aura, and surely broke some of her ribs if the blood from her mouth was any indication.

Yang was surprised. She had always been so focused on her own team and herself. She had never noticed how strong those three had grown together. It was at this moment that Yang heard an inferno blast like no other. It sounded like a roaring boil. She looked only to see Ruby and Qrow come flying back, landing and throwing up dust. This drew everyone's attention toward Cinder who was now moving towards them on a pedestal of fire. "RUBY! UNCLE QROW!" Yang screamed out worry in her voice. This was not good.

The two scythe users began to move coughing as they tried to prop themselves up with their weapons. Ruby fell back down unable to get up any longer. Qrow got up, looking at Yang with solemn eyes. "Yang…get Ruby, get out of here. We can't win. I'll hold her off as long as I can."

Yang's eyes went red and tears streamed down her cheeks. "NO WE WON'T LEAVE YOU!" This wasn't going to happen. "NO NOT AFTER SUMMER, PLEASE DON'T, WE NEED YOU!" Yang said running to Qrow and Ruby.

Qrow as calm as ever stood up with smile and held up a hand telling Yang to stop. "Everyone I have tried to protect has died. Let me just have this will you squirt."

"How touching, your foolish if I think I will let any of you escape." Cinder said wearing a maniacal smile.

"WHO'S TRYING TO ESCAPE YOU BITCH!" Cinder noticed now a blond boy with a shield standing next to Qrow. He was flanked by a girl wielding a hammer, and a black-haired boy in green.

"Who might you be?" Cinder said in a faux interested tone. "Wait…I do know your face. You are…were Pyrrha Nikos' partner?" She said raising an eyebrow. This angered Jaune more, he got into a battle stance. "It doesn't matter one way or another I suppose. You're all going to die here." Cinder formed a giant bow the size of a Ballista, and an arrow made of fire so hot it threatened to burn them right there. With a smirk, Cinder let loose the arrow.

Yang knew there wasn't enough time. "I'm sorry" She said knowing she couldn't save the last of Team JNPR and her family. The choice was an obvious one. With the last of her strength Yang raced grabbing Ruby and then Qrow dragging them behind a boulder and covering them with her body. The world was suddenly covered in a blinding white light. The fire she expected never came. When she looked up she saw Cinder in the clearing writhing in pain as if her own flames had been reflected back at her. It was then she heard the screaming. Three screams were intermingled together in a hellish concerto.

"NO! REN, NORA! NO!" Two bodies roll on the floor screaming in agony. "OH GOD, NO, NO NO!" The boy dropped a broken Crocea Mors to his side. Jaune fell to his knees screaming. It sounded like a wounded animal his Aura flaring into the sky. She had never heard anything like this before. The screams cut into her very soul. She could not even move.

Yang realized what must have happened. Jaune's semblance had activated and reflected Cinder's attack. Ren and Nora must have been caught in the reflection. It was then she noticed Qrow run past her and stop a much smaller fireball from hitting the young man. "Yang grab Ruby we are leaving now!" Qrow said reaching his free arm around Jaune. Yang picked up Ruby in a fireman carry. Qrow attempted to drag Jaune away from the still screaming corpses. Jaune struggled against the older man.

"NO PLEASE I CAN'T LEAVE THEM LET ME…" The boy slumped over. Qrow had hit him in the back of head with the pommel of his sword. Qrow hefting the boy onto his back. Yang was stunned. "LET'S GO!" Shouted Qrow. The two ran with Ruby and Jaune on their backs for what felt like miles. Screams and fire trailing them for what must have been an eternity. They were rescued by an Atlas Bullhead. It was Wiess and Neptune.

"Get in!" The former Heiress said over the dull roar of the engines. They were finally safe.

In the coming days, they met with General Ironwood and Wiess' sister. Yang worried about Ruby barely took notice that the General met with Jaune. Not soon after the boy disappeared. Ruby and her had feared he went off to take his life. They would learn the truth ended up being much worse.

"Do you think it's true Yang?" Yang was brought away from that dark moment in her life by her partner Blake. Blake always had a way of banishing the darkness from Yang's mind. Blake wouldn't ask about why she was bothered. Yang liked that.

"Think what is true Kit-Kat?" The blond huntress replied, color returning to her face.

"The stories. About the war in Mistral. I know you've heard the rumors." Blake looked at Yang curios as to what her answer was.

Yang was unsure of how to answer that. She had heard of a whitehaired man with a black longsword cutting his way through battles. Some of the stories said he even killed his own soldiers who were found to have been harming villages. But that couldn't be true. "Naw he's been through a lot. But there's no way. I'm sure a lot of them are just here say." Yang flashed a knowing smile towards Blake. "Finally, we're here I need some grub!" Yang said as she swiped her scroll by the door unlocking it.

"Yang, Blake! You're here!" Ruby shouted.

"Hope y'all didn't wait to Xaio Long for us." Yang said patting Ruby on the head. She took of her yellow biker a jacket next to her Uncle watching TV. "I thought you said Vomit boy was joining us for Dinner, Ruby?" Yang asked scanning the Room.

Ruby pointed in the air. "Oh, Jaune actually volunteered to cook. Wouldn't take no for an answer."

Yang made for the kitchen. "Common Blakey, let's go see if his hair really is white!" Blake merely responded with an eyeroll.

"Yang be nice he's our guest!" Yang heard from Ruby as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

Jaune not wanting to just get a free meal decided he would cook tonight's Meal. If there was one thing Ruby would never beat him at it was this. Cooking like guitar playing was one of Jaune's few escapes. He really owed Ruby anyways. She practically forced him to let her buy him some clothes to wear since it wouldn't do to where his armor everywhere. Ruby had always been giving like that. If it would fit him she would have given him the cape off her back if he needed it. He now wore a simple loose white shirt with his sleeves rolled up as to not get food on them. He wore some light brown pants, and dark brown boots that came halfway up his calf. Over all of this he wore a bright red flowery apron.

"This was the least I could do." Jaune said finishing a fine dice on some garlic. He proceeded to mix it into a bowl of finely chopped onion. After heating a pan and pouring in some oil, Jaune threw in the onion and garlic lowered the heat a bit. Jaune then took the veggies he had chopped earlier into the pan so that they could soak up the flavor.

Jaune suddenly heard the front door unlock. Jaune had wondered how he ever survived without these kinds of senses. Is this what is was like to be a faunus? If so how could any human feel like they were superior?

"Yang, Blake! You're here!" he heard Ruby say.

"Hope y'all didn't wait to Xaio Long for us." He heard Yang respnond. "I thought you said Vomit boy was joining us for Dinner, Ruby?" He heard in response. Yang really hasn't changed over all these years. _"And Really how am I still Vomit-boy! That was years ago!"_ Jaune thought to himself as he furiously began to stir those damn vegetables.

How long had it been though since her heard that name? It had to have been before _that day._ It brought him back to when he had first started Beacon. Life had been so simple. His biggest worry was making sure he didn't fail a test, or staying under Cardin's radar. What he wouldn't give to go back for just one day.

Jaune was brought out of his musing by an arm around his shoulder and a bottle of beer being pushed in front of his face. "YO Vomit boy, need me to give you a hand." Yang said wide eyed, a dumb look on her face pointing to the beer. It was then that he and Yang must have shared some kind of super idiot moment. Jaune put down skillet and spatula.

"AHHHHHH THERE'S A ROBOT ON MY ARM!" He said in fake fear of his robotic arm. The two joined in laughter, Jaune grabbing the beer from Yang. "It's good to see you Yang." Jaune stated clanking his glass against Yang's. Jaune looked over to the girl in the corner. "Good to see you too Blake." This got him a nod, before Blake went back to the main room to talk with Ruby.

"Back at you, when is the food gonna be ready. Dealing with Weiss in the hospital is draining." Yang laughed out.

Jaune gave Yang a funny look. "Maybe another half hour if you keep bothering me. Know get out and let me cook! We'll have all the time to chat at dinner."

Yang began making her way out the door before looking back. "Whatever you say master chef. By the way the veggies are burning." Jaune went wide eyed and made a panicked motion to check on them. It was impossible, he had them on low heat. Jaune lifted the cover to the pan and noticed the veggies were fine.

"Very funny Yang." He said to the now empty room. Under his breath, he muttered. "My cooking is great." He said as a statement.

Everyone was sitting at the table enjoying their drink of choice. Even Qrow who now seemed fully recovered from the night before. He was telling some embarrassing story from Ruby's childhood. Everyone was enjoying themselves. The table was a simple wood table, with little decoration except four different colored flower in a vase. They were, red, white, black, and yellow. Jaune walked in carrying a piping hot pan putting it down gingerly on a ceramic surface that rested next to the vase.

"I'll be right back I gotta get the rest of the food and a couple of plates" Jaune stated.

"I'll help with that" Blake said standing up to follow Jaune into the kitchen.

"Thanks it might still take us an extra trip." Jaune said realizing he may have made just a bit too much food. The man really did love to cook.

Blake closed her eyes focusing. "That won't be a problem." A clone phased out of Blake. "I can maintain my clones for a while now, especially if they don't take damage." She said with a proud smirk. She and Jaune grabbed the rest of the plates and dishes with the help of Blake's clone. Jaune followed Blake into the dining area letting the black-haired girl and her clone put down what they were carrying. Jaune finished setting down the plate's noticing her clone had already disappeared.

"You're just the housewife these girls needed aren't you Jane!" Qrow said chuckling at Jaune's red apron that had a cute little Beowolf on it. This was before getting a flick to the ear from Ruby .

"Don't think I didn't see Jaune piggy backing you like some Princess Uncle Qrow." The older man's cheeks went a bit red knowing his Niece saw him like that, but he quickly smiled pulling Ruby into a noogie.

"Whatever old timer." Jaune said smirking at the man as he sat between the Veteran Huntsman and Blake. "Let's eat!"

To those five sitting and arguing with each other at that table, there would be few nights as nice as this one. One night where they could forget the troubles of the world around them, and the shared burdens on their shoulders. One last calm before a storm.

 **A/N: That was a roller-coaster. Hopefully some pieces are starting to come together. This chapter doesn't move the plot forward a whole bunch but it does do some exposition. The present is relatively bright when our heroes don't remember stuff. Well, that is probably gonna change. Cheers have fun. Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	5. Lesson 5:Shakes, the pathway to burglary

**A/N: Hey so there was a bit of a delay on this one, but for good reason. I wanted to make sure both me and my beta were happy with it. So extra thanks for the hard work to my Beta.**

 **Beta:** **AnnoyinglyNormal**

Lesson 5: Shakes are the pathway to burglary

Jaune laid on the floor of team RWBY's apartment, unable to fall asleep on account of the snoring old drunk next to him, and a sliver of silver moonlight landing right on his face.

Ruby, in her infinite, abilities would not let Jaune leave. Saying things such as, "It's dangerous to walk around after a full meal, or that a well slept Huntsman was a good Huntsman." Ruby had always been like that ever since he met her. She always wanted to help people. That was her goal as a huntress, and here she was achieving that both on a grand scale, and in everyday life. It drew a stark contrast to his own life. In his infinite quest of heroics, he lost sight of that dream. For a dream as fickle as revenge, he took part in the pointless exercise that was war. Even though they had supposedly won, Jaune felt like he has only lost.

It haunted Jaune that despite achieving his goal of killing Cinder, he barely felt better.

What a pointless exercise. It did little to bring back what he lost. It did little to fill that hole he constantly felt. There was still something missing. It's as if a part of him was still dying back on that cliff. This filled Jaune with dread and terror. The feelings of loneliness threatened to swallow him, and his heart raced thinking back to that brief yet eternal moment in time.

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . .no Tai I…. will wear that skirt"

Jaune was brought out of that dark place by the sudden snore and comment from the older huntsman. "Skirt?" Jaune said in confusion. Although how odd was that considering he once wore a dress.

"An Arc never goes back on his word." He once proclaimed, so proudly. Yet here he was, a liar.

Here he was The White Wolf of Mistral, a hero trying to sleep soundly safely away from a battlefield. War was unfair. Why was he alive, sleeping safely? There were so many more skilled than I.

Like the team he once led. Jaune thought remembering how Pyrrha and the others often saved his skin. Warriors with amazing weapons and Semblances. Yet he cut down so many with naught but steel. Those he fought with even called him a relic refusing to use a gun. Some of those under him thought it had to do with Jaune's sense of honor, or perhaps he was older than he said. Little did they know Jaune couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with a shotgun.

This brought a bit of a sad chuckle from Jaune. Compared to team RWBY or the rest of team JNPR he was always lacking in skill. He could never fight the way they do. He was a specialist. Sure, he couldn't zip around a battlefield with a gun scythe. But with a simple weapon like a sword. He could make the steel sing through flesh and armor. Unlike a mechanized weapon or even shield for that matter, there was no way it could malfunction. It was as Winter said when training him.

"If you fail, you have no one to blame but yourself."

When he first heard those words, he wasn't sure if Winter was insulting his ability to maintain and use a complex weapon, or his reliance on others to protect him. Regardless those words made him stronger. Winter made sure he would stand on his feet or die. Constantly testing him, forcing him to fight to survive. At the end of the day, an amazing weapon or semblance would not save you.

There was more than enough proof of that, more than enough graves he filled.

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . ."

Two hands came up rubbing Jaune's eyes. The metal of his new prosthetic arm feeling cold against his face. One of the best and worst part of the Witcher project was these damn senses. Sounds were amplified and the night looked nearly as bright as the day. Jaune swore in the first week after the procedure he couldn't sleep if there was an ounce of light in his room. Specialist Winter almost had him sedated in fact. The fear from that was enough for Jaune to force himself to sleep.

Jaune sat up with a grunt. He knew that tonight sleep would not find him. Perhaps some fresh air would do him good. The white-haired man got up, doing a quick stretch to let his muscles free themselves from their rest. He quickly gathered his shirt, and walked over to the chair. Jaune picked up the sling holding his swords, putting it over his head and across his shoulders. They had kept him safe over the years.

The longsword Di' Rouen was made of a rare black metal, and engraved runes that glowed red when he channeled Aura through it. It sported a 38-and-a-half-inch blade, yet was just under two and a half pounds. Ironwood said it meant something along the lines of "The angels speak" in some long dead language.

Jaune felt this was a very ironic as there were no angels on a battlefield.

And then there was the red short sword Myrmidon. Jaune designed this blade himself. And though the craftsmanship was not on the same level as Di' Rouen, he still was happy with it nonetheless. The blade was not much longer than his forearm, and sported similar runes to Di' Rouen. It was a funny situation that actually prompted him to make this blade. During a fight in a building his longsword had gotten caught in a stone pillar.

The following hand to hand fight was less than graceful, and ended up with Jaune using a shovel to win.

The memory made Jaune shutter to say the least, before quietly opening up the door to leave the apartment. Taking one look back at Qrow to make sure he didn't wake him Jaune walked out the door and closed it as quietly as he could.

/-/

It had felt like forever since Blake could just sit down and read her books. Or at least try to, having to block out the snoring from one of the men sleeping in the common room outside her door. Nonetheless she deserved some reading time. Perhaps the roof would do, read in the nice cool night?

Yes, that would do. Blake idly thought opening up her window. With trained movement and expertise, she leapt up grabbing the railing only to effortlessly flip onto the balcony. She did so, so quietly that a pin dropping would be deafening by comparison. Like the rest of her team, she has trained and fought, honing her skills. None of them have stood idly by as history past them. It had been quite eventful after all.

The last few years had been eventful for Blake and team RWBY. Along with hunting down Salem, team RWBY had pledged to help her stop Adam and the fang from wreaking havoc on Vale. Yang had been especially excited to give the red-haired man some payback. Unfortunately, like the deal with Salem, they had not had much success with stemming the work of the white fang, especially with these new Anti-Huntsman groups in Vale. You arrest one white-fang member, and suddenly you abused your power and they are back on the streets. Adam was no less cunning constantly moving around in the wilds outside Vale.

It was like plugging a hole in a damn with a sponge. Vale was slowly being bleed out and it felt like there was little she could do to stop it. But not tonight. No one has ever been able to call Blake unmotivated when she sets her mind to something. Her team practically had to beat it into her when they were at Beacon that she is very much a mortal that needs breaks. Blake Belladonna did not like to give up on things. Although, perhaps for tonight though, she could just be someone else. That has always been something Blake has liked about reading. For a brief period of time she could escape to a world without Salem or the Fang.

"Nope nope enough of that." Blake said giving her head a quick shake. Tonight, she would be whoever she wanted to be. Tonight, she would be Mary, an aspiring acrobat trying to get the attention of the ringleader she always admired.

Despite what others may think from the covers of her books, they are not all dark and broody Smut. No sometimes they were lighthearted like this story. Blake enjoyed all kinds of books. Sometimes she even read non-fiction books like, a Fisherman's Cookbook, and a guide to Bullhead engines. It really depended on her mood. For instance, tonight was a night meant to relax. Therefore, a book with a simple enjoyable plot and a bit of romance was needed.

CACHIK

With her ears perking up Blake's attention was brought back to the real world by the click of their apartments door unlocking.

"Yang can't really be going out the first night we're back." She walked over to the edge overlooking the front door expecting to see a mop of blond hair walking in tune of whatever song was in that girl's head. To her surprise it was messy white hair. And his walk, it was a much more somber tune the man seemed to be walking to. It was then that Blake noticed he had the swords strapped to his back. Not very inconspicuous.

There goes the neighborhood.

Her book could wait, she was curious as to where a man with little money would go so late into the night. Blake glided across rooftops being sure to keep her distance. She was hidden in the shadows of the night, her vision allowing her to see perfectly in the night. She followed him a few blocks and watched as he made a turn down an alley.

Just as he left the alley he looked back causing her heart to jump, and made her freeze in place. It appeared as if he was looking right at her. His yellow eyes almost appearing to be glowing. That moment felt like forever, he looked like an animal ready to strike. It all ended when he turned his head giving no indication of anything, and began to walk once more now exiting the alley.

There was no way he could actually see her. Right? Not at this distance, not in this darkness.

I must have just been imagining it. Blake thought to herself knowing no human could see that well. She jumped down the side of the building, landing quietly and ran down the alleyway. Only to not see Jaune.

"Ahem"

Blake practically jumped out of her skin. Bringing her hand to Gambol shroud, she spun around ready to defend. Only to be met with the smiling face of Jaune Arc, who was now leaning against the building behind her.

"You know if you follow people in the night, they might think you are some kind of pervert." He said with a dorky smile, crossing his arms.

Blake was perplexed, he of all people knew she was following. Blake felt her pride slowly dying. "But but how?" Jaune merely pointed to his eyes.

"It almost might as well be day, I don't know how you ever dealt with it Blake." The Witcher said. His eyes were yellow just like hers, yet different. The pupils were slits, like those of a King Taijuta.

"You can see in the dark?" Asked the faunus raising an eyebrow.

"And I can hear pretty good, though probably not as good as you." Jaune pointed to her ears. "Soooo not that you have to… but perhaps you could put your weapon away. People are starting to stare." Blake looked around noticing people in line for whatever club they were attending staring at them.

Blake sheepishly placing Gambol Shroud on her back. Her cheeks turning red. "I should go now."

"I know a good diner near here. Open 24/7. Least you could do is buy me dinner if you're gonna stalk me." Blake only hmphed in response and rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Come on Jaune." Blake said motioning for Jaune to lead the way. "You owe me though." She said with a smirk.

Jaune smiled back. "Of course, I'd hate to be in your debt."

Jaune and Blake sat at the diner counter. The diner was a retro themed one. Still stuck in post Great War Vale. Cheesy uniforms and all. This was probably the last type of place Blake would usually choose to go to. The jukebox was loud, and everything here was covered in grease. She generally preferred somewhere where she could sit down and not be bothered. Not to mention it painted a rose colored version of that period of time. While Vale was on the forefront of Faunus rights, Faunus still did not have the same privileges as humans right after the war. Upon seeing a waitress rollerblade on by, Blake came to another conclusion. This is just the type of place Jaune would go to. A bit silly and Juvenile.

"This place is a bit silly isn't it. We can go somewhere else." Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. He looked almost embarrassed. "Sorry, I should have known this place wasn't your cup of tea." Jaune started to rise out of his seat until Blake grabbed his arm.

"It's fine, like I said you owe me. I'll pick the next place…one that's a bit more on the relaxed side."

An older waitress rolled up doing a rolling 360 degree stop. "Hello my name is Kathy, what can I get ya two?" She said with a big smile, followed by a click of her pen.

Jaune motioned to Blake to let her know she can go first. In a fumble, she opened the menu she failed to read scrambling for an item. Blake's ears perked up. "The tuna melts please."

"Of course, dear, with hot sauce or without?" The waitress scribbled down the order. "And Rye or White.

"Without and Rye, please."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water is fine" replied Blake. She noticed a nod from Jaune and his hand held up with two fingers. "Make that two Waters."

The waitress looked at Jaune taking note of his swords. "And you sweetheart, what can we get for the big strong huntsman." She said giving his arm a quick squeeze with a big ole smile. Blake barely stifled a chuckle.

Jaune laughed a little awkwardly. "I'm not actually a huntsman…yet…I'll have the burger please."

"Alright dear, well best of luck to you. I'm sure you'll do great! Those orders will be right up."

Blake stared at Jaune almost as if he grew an extra head. Her and her team had all received their licenses. A field promotion if you will, since they had more important things to do than simply attend classes at Beacon. "I thought Glynda sent you your Huntsman License? We all got one." Jaune started to stare off into space a little. "Jaune?"

"I was just trying to remember where I left it." Blake looked at Jaune as one might look at the village fool.

"What do you mean where you left it?" Blake asked as if asking where a man could leave his own head.

"I don't remember, used it as a drink coaster at base after a battle. Must have tossed it." Jaune said fiddling with a straw in front of him.

"Naturally."

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the time, waiting for their food and waters. This was normally fine by Blake. She felt sometimes people felt the need to fill in time with meaningless conversation. Or that a lack of talking meant two people didn't like each other. In her mind, it was best to let things come naturally. But this time it was infuriating. Here. This man in front of her. Is wearing a dumb expression on his face playing with a straw. Yet not an hour ago, she saw a man in a dark alley with eyes ready to cut someone down. What was his deal anyways? He was like some walking contradiction. Blake hated not knowing what someone was thinking. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to know. In a truly uncharacteristic move Blake made the first move.

"What is your deal." She asked perhaps more as a statement than a question.

"My deal?"

"Yes, you seemed so worked up when you saw me in the alley. And now you're all just… well." Blake asked hands motioning at Jaune.

"I told you I was worried you were some kind of pervert." Blake's ears drooped and a groan escaped her lips.

Clink

A drink had been set down between them. A vanilla chocolate swirl shake, with two straws no less. This cannot get any more cliché. She thought, until the waitress winked at them and gave Jaune a thumbs up. This night was getting weirder by the moment. She almost thought about just leaving some money and running.

"Sooo, do you want it…ooorrrr?" Jaune said in a less than measured response.

Blake's cheeks had to look like Ruby's combat skirt. "Just take it." She would do anything to get out of this mess.

Suddenly the sounds of gunshots and screeching tires rang out past the diner. Both she and Jaune looked out the window noticing three people in a car. At least they assumed they were people, who for some reason decided it would be a good idea to dress up as Beowolves.

It was a sign from the gods themselves. Blake shot up and threw some money on the table. "We got to go!" She dragged Jaune out of his chair. He quickly recovered into a run following her out the door.

As if a switch was flipped he suddenly looked, just like he did back in that alley. "Blake take the roofs. I'll follow them on the streets." He said not saying another word as he raced off in a blur.

When could he run that fast? Blake thought for a moment before jumping onto the roofs and beginning her pursuit. Blake made quick work catching up to the car, occasionally using her clones to change direction or speed. Jaune was close behind vaulting over cars and around pedestrians. It was then that Blake noticed Jaune form his hand and move it in some fashion. Before she could question, a wave of heat rolled across her. She stared in awe as a fireball impacted the ca, making it swerve. Not to be out done Blake pulled out gambol shroud launching it at light pole some distance away. The weapon wrapped around the light post allowing her to slingshot out and in front of the car midair. Using this chance, she pulled Gambol Shroud back and sent half a magazine of rounds into the engine of the car.

Blake landed on the sidewalk with grace, seeing Jaune run up next to her his longsword drawn. The car had spun into the side of a building engine sputtering and leaking fluid. Blake leveled her gun as three people rummaged out of the car.

"Shoot them!" A masculine voice said from one of the Beowolves. Blake dodged all the rounds and Jaune had appeared to block the rounds he couldn't. "Hold them off!" The same Beowolf masked man said as he made a run for it a bag in his hands. The other two opened fire once again coating the street in a hail of bullets.

Jaune must have been ready this time because he stepped in front of Blake forming another odd hand gesture. Before they could be struck, the bullets seemed as if they had hit some invisible wall. Blake used the concealment Jaune's larger body provided to create a clone to distract them. It jumped up high in the air firing suppressing shots, as Blake moved around Jaune and rushed the two men. One of their guns turned into a tomahawk, and the others into a lance. They quickly ignored the less prominent threat of Blake's Clone to aim for the real Blake.

These were no amateurs.

They likely had Aura's and Semblance's. This was quickly confirmed when Gamble Shroud phased through the Lance. Before it could pierce her heart, a black blade sailed at one of the Beowolf's head threatening to cut him down had the tomahawk not deflected it. Blake used this chance to get some distance firing the last shots of her magazine before reloading. Jaune decided against retreat continuing to pressure both the people in Beowolf costumes.

Jaune did not let up pressure as he continued a flurry of strikes against the two men. When one would attack he would spin through their guard as if he were dancing. Jaune never let up. Neither aggressor had time to think or breathe. Only to react.

The man with the spear threw himself down to allow the Beowolf with the tomahawk gun to jump into the air to deliver a punishing downward strike, while he himself fired off two shots at Jaune. Jaune blocked the shots but was now open. There wasn't enough time for to intercept. If Jaune had noticed he took no precaution to stop the man only pointing his sword forward. The man came down with enough force to pierce through Jaune's Aura into his shoulder. It was very shallow. Jaune made no sound, but a feminine cry wailed out from the Beowolf. To Blake's surprise Jaune's sword had pierced through her abdomen, blood drenching his white shirt and hair. Yet he didn't stop, or rather he wouldn't. .With a great roar he ran forward he caught the other burglar off guard.

He ran the other burglar through, causing the man to scream out in pain. He wouldn't let his friends get hurt again.

"JAUNE!"

Lifting his foot up Jaune kicked the two off the end of his sword, causing the man to scream out in pain. "no no please stop what are you doing!" The feminine Voice cried out holding her hand up above in a feeble position. He felt something impact his side, but paid it little head.

"Killing Monsters." Jaune said a wicked smile on his face and lifting Di' Rouen up high above his head.

"JAUNE!"

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground. Rolling with his aggressor he attempted to throw them off but they would not budge. It was Blake. She was shaking him. "I said stop Jaune!" Blake shoved him back down. And walked over to the burglars.

The burglar looked at Blake with fear in her eyes. Sensing they were no longer a threat she sheathed Gambol Shroud, and begun to administer first aid. She took the mask of the girl. Jaune brought out of his daze looked down at his sword now covered in Blood. "Blake, I didn't mean to." He said as he got up and walked to assist Blake.

"Just stay there, haven't you done enough damage?" In the one second she took to talk to Jaune the girl had lost consciousness. "Oh, shit Jaune call an ambulance!"

Jaune wouldn't remember much more of that night as it all would become a blur. The image of his bloodstained sword and the sound of sirens never leaving his mind.

 **A/N: For those that have seen the trailer hope you enjoyed the little scene.**


	6. Lesson 6:Cat Girls are Wardens

**A/N: So, for those of you who are reading this. Thank you for you continued support and patience. Part of the delay is because I wanted to release this and the next chapter at once. They go hand in hand. My goal is to release chapter 8 next Saturday ish. I enjoyed making this one and the next. Hope you do to!**

Lesson 6: Cat girls make the hardest prison wardens

Blake was cursed by the god's she knew it. It was a very specific curse. She was doomed to be the warden of blondes. Most of the complicated things in her life came in the form of something blond. Although in this specific case it became complicated because of a former blond. Said Blond was Jaune Arc. Last night they had been involved in an incident. It was a robbery gone bad, but not in the usual sense. Blake had fully intended to capture and arrest the burglars. Even with both of them having their Aura unlocked she was only able to control the situation for mere seconds.

Blake never knew Jaune particularly well. What she knew of him in Beacon is that he was a bit of a fool who was blessed with a caring team who helped him. He wasn't particularly strong or great academically. In a school of unique individuals, he was relatively normal. His personality was that of a weak boy. What she saw last night was the exact opposite of what she knew. She saw a man. No a wild animal. An animal that has been honed for a single purpose. An animal devoted to a single purpose. To hunt and kill its prey.

Blake had seen Jaune fight. In Beacon, he was clumsy and unsure. Broad strikes with no hope of hitting their target. His strikes last night at been aimed not to disarm or defend but to punish. Each strike was committed to doing the most harm possible. It was as if he was dancing through their defenses. He never once gave up an offensive, not even when pressed, attacked or injured. Last night she witnessed someone entirely different.

Blake moved to attack the man with the lance first, wanting to deny a range advantage in melee. The man shot his lance at her. Blake moved to block with her weapon but, Gamble Shroud phased through the Lance. Before it could pierce her heart, a black blade sailed at one of the Beowolf's head threatening to cut him down had the tomahawk not deflected it. Blake used this chance to get some distance firing the last shots of her magazine before reloading. Jaune decided against retreat continuing to pressure both the people in Beowolf costumes.

Blake found herself unable to move into assist Jaune as his flurry of strikes would surely be impossible to avoid. Engaging with her pistol would be the best option until Jaune decided to disengage. She sent shots flying at the two robbers' feet hoping to force them back and separate at least one of them. Neither seemed to be willing to leave the other to face the beast before them. Just as Blake was about to fire a shot, the one with lance had kicked Jaune back and ducked a blow before lowered to a kneeling position. Jaune appeared to mean to punish the man for kicking him.

The robber wielding a tomahawk Jumped off the man's back into the air hoping to deliver a decisive blow to Jaune's head. Jaune instead of moving to defend merely stepped a few inches to the side and presented the tip his sword.

"JAUNE!" Blake screamed. But it was too late as his sword glowed red and pierced through the robbers' aura and abdomen. A feminine cry filled the air with blood splattering into Jaune's hair and face. The tomahawk had made a small wound in Jaune's shoulder

Suddenly a roar of a wild animal made Blake shudder. The spear wielder began to fire rounds. Unable to hit anything in his fear addled state. The man knew only death awaited him. He turned to ran but it was too late.

"JAUNE STOP!"

Jaune Began to sprint forward with the girl still firmly on his sword has a human shield. There was no scream. Only the squelching sound of blood and the wheezes of a man's last breath. Jaune had hit his mark, piercing through the man's heart killing him instantly. Jaune lifted the sword slightly and kicked the two off.

Blake's eyes went wide as Jaune began to raise his sword. She had no choice she had to stop him. She fired rounds at him knowing his Aura would stop it. The rounds bounced harmlessly off him, Jaune did not take note. "Jaune!" Blake hear the girl mutter something to which Jaune replied. What she didn't know. Her legs sprang to action as the sword reached above his head promising death.

"JAUNE!" She screamed out. Delivering a strike to his arms with Gambol Shroud and tackling the larger man to the ground. As they rolled on the ground Jaune attempted to throw her off and would have been successful had Blake not wrapped his arms with Gambol Shroud.

"I SAID STOP!" She said straddling him holding a blade to his throat. Her chest heaving.

The rest of the night was now a blur. She now watched him tied to a chair in a hospital.

/-/

It did not take a genius to know that catching the ire of Blake Belladonna was punishment none wanted. A smart man would avoid this fate at all cost. Let it be known that Jaune Arc, "Wolf of Mistral" was not a smart man. He was currently sitting with his hands tied to a chair in the hospital he left a mere 72 hours ago. His warden the past six hours or so was a master of the silent game. Her amber eyes studying him like some kind of predator.

"Eh…Blake…Perhaps you could undo my hands, there really is no need." Jaune did his best to put on some puppy dog eyes. Just like Ruby. He was adorable, right?

Blake breaking her stare opened up a book ignoring him. Rats. "Really, you've given me the silent treatment the whole night…er morning now. Could you I don't know, at least give me something." Jaune was getting irritated now.

"Come on! Yell! Call me a monster! I know I fucked..!"

Blake let a huff out of her nose, closing her book shut.

THWACK

"You slapped me!" Yelled Jaune.

"I have nothing I need to say to you." Jaune felt a lump form in his throat. "Nothing I say will change what you did, or the fact that one of the robbers is dead, and the other in critical condition."

"Blake…one of them almost killed you. I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Blake grabbed him by his still blood-soaked shirt. "Do you really think I can't handle two low time punks with off the shelves weapons? Huntsman DO NOT get to be judge, jury, and executioner. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" She said letting go of his shirt. Jaune looked away in shame, feeling a few tears threatening to break out. Blake's eyes widened realizing perhaps she had taken it too far. "Jaune…I didn't mean…I…"

"No you're right. I'm not a Huntsman, I didn't mean to insult your abilities Blake. I should have trusted you to handle the situation. I just…I Just." Tears were falling down his face. There was nothing holding back the gates. The frog in his throat threatened to choke him.

"I AM TIRED OF LOSING EVERYTHING!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR BLAKE! REN, NORA, PYRRHA! I KILLED THEM." Jaune was suddenly startled by his bindings coming loose. Blake had taken the cloth bindings from his wrist.

"There was nothing you could have done." Blake cupped Jaune's chin and dabbed the cloth under his eyes drying the tears from his face.

"My semblance, it killed them Blake! How can you say it's not my fault?!" Jaune asked desperately.

"You are trying to find reason where this is none. Listen to me, Cinder killed them. Had your semblance not activated, you would have shared their fate. Do you think your team would have wanted that for you? Do you think they would have wanted all that has happened to you? Do you think dying will make up for all that's happened?" Blake dabbed another tear. Looking at him with knowing eye's. She had been in his position before. Hell bent on repentance.

"Blake?"

Blake placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "It is easy to die for something Jaune. Your team would want you to live for something more."

"AHEM." Blake practically jumped to the roof, face red. The cat was out of the bag so to speak. Her cool image was completely shattered by the man who entered the room. It was Neptune. "I'm not interrupting something, am I? I could come back."

Jaune chuckled a bit. "No, the warden hear was just letting me get some fresh air." Blake flicked the back of his ear in response to his comment. "Police Brutality! Officer the Warden is abusing her prisoners!" He said looking to Neptune for support, who wouldn't meet his eyes. Blake looked at Jaune with a confused face.

Blake rolled her eyes. "I'll take my leave, don't call for bail money." Blake motioned to leave but was stopped by Neptune putting his hand up.

"I actually have questions for both of you."

"Haha very funny…I'm not going to Jail, right Neptune buddy ol Pal." Jaune said starting to sweat.

Neptune groaned a little and started to get flustered. "No, but I should just on principle of how much of a pain in the ass you have been to my department the past four days! Four days Jaune! Thanks to you I haven't gotten any time off! It has been paperwork up to here!" Neptune held his hand high above himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Be cool Neptune, don't let him under your skin." The blue haired man said to himself as if it was a mantra.

"Anyyways." Neptune said. "The robbery last night was about dust. A new synthetic dust to be exact."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Another day in Vale right, people try to steal the stuff all the time."

"I was getting to that Jaune. Like I said it is a new synthetic dust. It works as a catalyst for lack of a better phrase. In other words, you mix a little with some fire dust and you go from firecracker to grenade." Jaune tried to speak but was stopped by a stare from Blake. "And no, it isn't a bomb threat we are worried about. As it turns out this dust is able to enhance other things too."

Jaune looked down at Neptune's southern regions causing a pregnant pause.

Jaune started laughing, practically doubling up in pain while Blake hid a snicker.

"That's it!" Screamed Neptune grabbing Jaune around his shirt collar and shaking him. "You want to get arrested punk! You think you're the first guy I've arrested who thinks their funny!"

"Easy…Neptune…I'm…Fragile." Jaune answered laughing between shakes

"Neptune. Deal with Jaune later, I have places I would rather be." Blake said in an uncaring fashion.

Neptune took another deep breath. "As I was saying it enhances…" Neptune stopped and pointed a finger at Jaune with a serious look. "It enhances other things when properly refined. Lately we have found some common drugs laced with the dust. These drugs some more serious than others become much more potent and powerful. One in specific is being called Paradise or Love Dust. We have already had a twelve percent increase in OD's the last month or so. Now is the part where you two come in, or more Blake rather."

Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion. Neptune's face became stern. "The two from last night. They were White Fang."

"Drugs have never been the Fangs M.O. Neptune, you know this. It was probably an isolated incident." There was no way the Fang would deal in drugs. Not after the fact that drug use was one of the leading things that people used as an argument against fair wages for faunus. The Fang's current goal was to be powerful and feared, not seen as supporting a growing drug problem in the disenfranchised faunus."

"I think your a little too close to this Blake because it isn't isolated. We have done our best to keep this from the press, but the other robberies have been confirmed to be done by members of the White Fang. In fact, this is where our problem now comes from. The two that this one put in the hospital…" Neptune said pointing at Jaune. "They were the brother and sister of a up and coming lieutenant. This lieutenant has a penchant for bloody theatrics, and unlike the other incidents that were swept under the rug…this one was all over the news. Specifically, your faces."

Blake's face hardened. Fire in her eyes. "It isn't the first time the Fang has tried to come after me Neptune. Let them come it will only make my job easier."

"God, Sun was right; you're so goddamn stubborn." Neptune gasped and made an awkward face realizing his mistake. Jaune held a curious yet confused look. Dashing between Blake and Neptune. "Er I didn't…I mean"

"It's FINE" Neptune could feel the ire in Blake's voice. A silence overtook the room, it was almost

SLURRRRRPPPPPPPPP

Neptune and Blake looked broken out of the awkwardness now stared at Jaune slurping the last of his drink. "What?" Jaune asked. "You two seemed busy talking about drugs and stuff so I grabbed a drink in the hall. Should have stayed out there, the second I sat back down it got awkward in here." Neptune could only gasp at this man's horrible ability to read the room.

A vein could very well pop on Neptune's forehead. "Well if you had been listening Jaune you would have known that just walking out is a very poor decision. There is a price on you head right now that I am beginning to feel very tempted to cash in on."

"How much?" Neptune raised a brow at Jaune's question. "How much am I worth Neptune? "

"35,000 Lien. Blake's got raised 50K."

"Wait they are his kids. He isn't really White Fang. He simply uses their cause to further his own pocket book." Blake interjected.

Jaune tugged on Blake's shoulder. "Hey you can say the dude's name. No reason to keep his name hidden for some big reveal later. Let me in on this."

"His name is Kevin Colt. Before the world went crazy he worked with Roman Torchwick." Neptune said like any normal sentence. "He has no stake in the White Fang's goals, except like you said, the ones he can profit from. In consideration of all this, the police would normally put you two under protective custody. But you two are far from a normal situation. I've asked my superior to allow me to use you two in the investigation."

Neptune threw a pair of keys at Jaune's face only to be saddened by the white-haired man catching them. "What are these for Neptune?"

"Congrats on the new apartment you two. With the way things are right now and the price on your head we can't have either of you staying at Blake's apartment. These are the keys to a VPD safehouse." Neptune walked past Blake and Jaune and opened the doors. "Let's go, the longer we stay here the more likely we are to be in trouble."

/-/

The ride to the safehouse was mostly silent. Blake had taken the front seat of Neptune's unmarked car. Jaune spent most of the ride marveling out how life continues to move on no matter the state of the world. In most stories when the hero goes off on his journey to kill the evil villain the world seems to stagnate. Yet here Vale was uncaring…or unaware rather of the sacrifices his friends made. Yet despite that…

The world keeps moving forward.

That thought was frightening to Jaune. Did any of it really matter? In the books, he read as a boy, it was called the hero's journey. And the journey they took had importance and mattered in a bigger more concrete way. He was victorious in his hero's journey.

Yet, he had nothing to show for it.

"We're here" Neptune said as he scanned up and down the streets. "We should be good but just keep a lookout to be sure." After a short walk and quick elevator ride, they arrived at room 231. The apartment was very clean and spartan. Only the necessities.

Jaune threw his bag on the couch. "You can take the bedroom I'll stay out here." Blake simply nodded in acknowledgment and went to put her affects away before quickly returning.

"Neptune how long do you think we will be here." Blake asked.

"Honestly? It could be a while. Most contracts usually dry up within 3-6 weeks. Of course, this one is a bit more personal. I am actually going to be on my way to see your team and explain the situation. In the near future at least, either of you can't have direct contact with anyone you know. That includes me actually. I am going to leave a burner scroll here to contact you on. We can't risk someone being followed here. Of course, you don't have to stay here, but try not to be seen heavily in public."

"Understood." Blake said.

"Best of luck." With that Neptune left the safe house.

"Soooo You and Sun, something I miss?"

"No" Blake said leaving Jaune in the common room and closing the door to the main bedroom.

"FINE I'll just makeup my own story!" Jaune said picking up the remote, and turning on the tv

"I'm Lisa Lavender and this is VNN six o'clock news. Last night after a robbery conducted by two white fang members a pair of huntsman intervened. What we are about to show you is graphic in nature and recommend caution for younger viewers."

The view changed to what seemed to be a shaky scroll video of Jaune kicking the two thieves off of his sword. What he noticed next was something new to him. Blake was yelling at him to stop, and even shot at him a few times. That must have been what he felt hitting him. He watched himself raise his sword, and also his mouth moving but not hear the words. The video ended with Blake tackling him.

"Truly horrifying. On the show with us is Kevin Salazar, a member of the Free Aura Society, whose goal is to create more oversight for Huntsman and Huntresses." Kevin was a sharp dressed man who wore slacks and a white shirt with a light purple vest. "Kevin how do you feel about last night?"

"Thank you for having me, Lisa. First of all, my firm has already approached the young girl who survived the brutal attack and offered to represent her. Pro Bono, of course. What happened last night was abhorrent. A complete miscarriage of justice by two Hunters who failed to control the situation. I ask you Lisa. Why do we pay taxes to such an organization to protect us, when all they do is brutalize the common citizen? We at the Salvia and company Law firm will not rest until all Huntsman are made to answer to the people."

"Thank you, Mr. Salazar. According to an anonymous source the primary perpetrator of last nights debacle is a Huntsman by the name of Jaune Arc." In the top right corner Jaune's old Beacon Picture sat side by side with a grainy photo of his face from last night. "Jaune was a former Beacon student who left after the attack, 7 years ago. Little is known about him other than he worked with Atlas and the Patriot faction in the Mistral Civil Wa…" The tv turned off.

"That'll rot your brain you know." It was Blake. She was standing next to the T.V.

"They're not wrong Blake, I overstepped last night. I could have taken them down without killing them."

"You only killed the man."

"My intent was to kill them both and the girl is still in critical condition. As far as I am concerned Blake, I killed them. I fucked up"

"Your intent? Why did you want to kill them? You said it was because you didn't want me to get hurt, right?" Jaune nodded. "That doesn't make what happened right, but…perhaps it grants a bit of leniency. You can't take it back, all you can do is keep moving forward. Strive to be better than you were the day before."

"Yeah…thanks Blake, I'll keep that in mind." If anyone knew about regretting past actions it was probably Blake. Yet she had the strength to keep bettering herself. "Hey Blake?"

"Hmm"

"How about something to eat. Neptune mentioned the fridge is stocked. I'll cook."

"That sounds nice Jaune." Blake replied. The rest of the night was spent making idle small talk over a simple meal of rice and chicken. Despite the relative quietness between the two, Jaune found the dark thoughts pushed far away. He felt truly at peace. Despite the fact, they were probably being hunted down by all manner of people. Though perhaps for just tonight, he could let that be a problem for a different day.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Now on to the next chapter with ye.**


	7. Lesson 7:Find a cat that can Dance

**A/N: Chapter 7 I recommend music with a good beat that is a bit trippy. I have been looking forward to this chapter because it will catapult us into the overarching plot. This was a challenging chapter but also the most fun one to right yet. Hope you enjoy as much as I did.**

Lesson 7: Sneaking out leads to Raves

Let it be known here and now. Blake Belladonna was not one to sit down and stay out of things. She was a very involved person for all intents and purposes. The last couple of years the white fang has been a major thorn in her and Vale's side. When her father ran the fang, it was an organization that sought equality and community between faunus and humans. The new fang however preached a different message. In no simple terms, they wanted to be feared by humans. If anything, the Fang has been a detriment to faunus, only furthering the divide and segregating people more.

Blake could not stay here in this safe house, the last thing she wanted to do was leave this to Vale's police. She trusted Neptune, but deep down she felt that the nature of the recent robberies would not bode well for her. She didn't want to drag Jaune or Neptune into this mess. That is why she is currently waiting for Jaune to get tired from her room. In fact, it was taking longer than expected.

"Why won't you go to sleep dammit. The drug should have worked by now." Blake said almost ready to pull out her hair.

Unbeknownst to her victim Blake had found an opportunity to slip a bit of powder into his drink. Sure perhaps it is a little unethical but it was for his own good god damn it. But therein lied her current problem. He is a big guy, but come on the dose she gave him should have knocked him out within 15 minutes. Yet here he is watching some movie on a dustflix account eating popcorn. There were drinks in the fridge, right?

That's it perhaps she could be a good roommate and be considerate. O what Jaune it tastes funny? That's just all the butter on the popcorn keep drinking. Of course, it would be so simple.

Suddenly Jaune's eyes began lose focus on the movie he was watching. "Finally." Blake whispered to herself. Just a few moment later his eyes fluttered slightly and his head hung limply before he began to slump over.

Blakes eyes widened in terror as the man began to drop. "Oh no." Blake's legs charged with Aura "I won't let another friend fall!" Unfortunately, Blake would not be fast enough to save her white-haired friend.

THUD

Perhaps it had been Blake's lucky day, for even if the powder wouldn't put Jaune to sleep a hard-oak table would do the trick. She couldn't just leave him like this right? What if he had gotten a concussion. Blake slowly hefted up the much larger Jaune in order to lay him down and tuck him in. Because she was a considerate person like that. Just then Blake with her amazing vision noticed something written on the bottom of the now spilled bucket of popcorn.

THUD

Jaune hit the table with all the grace of two mules in an ass fight.

"WHY DID YOU POISON ME BLAKE?" Was what was written on the bottom. That was it, she was leaving him there.

"WHO THE HELL DRINKS SOMETHING THEY KNOW IS POISONED!" This man infuriated her. It's like he knew the smart thing to do, yet chose not to do just on principal to get under her skin. "FINE! Just do what you want Jaune! I'm leaving!"

"…"

It was dumb to wait for a response from an unconscious man. With that Blake walked out the door.

/-/

Blake was now prowling the rooftops keeping an eye on a backstreet deal. It was pretty simple really, find out where the drugs are coming from and going to. She didn't want to believe that the fang was helping supply drugs and she would do everything to prove it. Blake had managed to spot a few deals from some low-level guys, she had hoped they would run out and need a resupply but had little luck. Hopefully her current target would take her back to his supplier. She watched as the rather chubby young man with antlers in a hoody was approached buy two girls in some very creative outfits. One was dressed as an angel and the other a sexy Beowolf.

"Really?"

The two girls pulled out some lien and gave it to the man, but to Blakes surprise the man did not present them with small bags. In fact, he gave them two Bracelets and a piece of paper with something written on it. The two girls promptly left.

The man took a few looks around in the night to see if anyone else was around before deciding to walk down the street. Blake had a gut feeling that this was her mark. This man was at least smarter than the others she followed. From what she could tell the man was not taking any form of direct path to where ever he was going. He occasionally stopped to see if he was being followed. If it had been anyone else perhaps he would have spotted them. But Blake was not just anyone. She was the best. This was it. She would follow this man and find out the truth. It was perfect.\

Unfortunately for Blake fate had a way of humbling people, and karma had a way of balancing things out. A tall darkly dressed man came walking down the street with a visible red sword on his hip. With him walked madness.

Blake's face suddenly went pale. "It couldn't be, that's impossible." Could she be dreaming, it was the one person in all of Vale that could bring her plan crashing down.

Jaune had woken up and was now strolling down the streets of Vale right towards the guy she stalking. He looked different though. His shoulders were hunched over and he walked almost clumsily. He even wore the same dopey expression the local college students wore. The man noticed Jaune; waved and said "It sure is dusty out right?"

To which Jaune replied. "Not ..aa …enough to sneeze at." He said sounding like he used to in Beacon. How did Jaune know this guy, he hasn't lived in Vale for years? Did Jaune know him as a kid? No, Jaune didn't grow up in Vale. Not that Blake has ever asked but she was fairly sure he didn't grow up here.

Jaune looked around quickly. "Do you… have any of the you know stuff." Jaune sounded nervous, unsure of himself. The way he was posturing, it was like some kid nervous about getting caught by his parents.

"I got all kinds of stuff, you gotta be more specific kid"

"You know…" Jaune looked around once more and brought a hand up to his mouth and leaned in. "Love dust. The ughh Paradise stuff."

"Ohhhh you want that stuff, got a special lady?" He said smirking. "I got the stuff if you got the cash."

"No it's not like that" Jaune said with a whine. Dammit she was so close to finding out more about this stuff. Jaune didn't have any cash or so she thought…until she noticed Jaune pull out and fiddle nervously with a little white wallet with her symbol on it. Blake patted herself down frantically hoping to feel a small bump in her jacket pocket. This was to no avail. This couldn't be happening, the portly man pocketed the wallet and produced two more bracelets and a piece of paper. He scribbled something on it and began to walk away from the nervous looking Jaune.

"That bastard." Blake was going to stop him. Both of them in fact. But before she could leap down from her perch. Jaune stood up straight and his eyes seemed to almost glow. He grabbed the man tightly by the shoulder. It was a ruse.

"You know you could get reported to the business union for charging an unfair price on goods." Jaune smiled wickedly slowly drawing out his red short sword. The deer faunus realized now that he fucked up. "I should deal with you know but…" He said looking up right at Blake with a smirk. "Your dark knight has some questions." He said moving white eyebrows up and down smiling like damn fool he was.

Blake's shoulders slumped over and her face looked defeated. "Are you fucking serious…again?" This confirmed one thing for her. Jaune wasn't on anyone's side. He was a force of nature. A hurricane sent by the gods to make their lives fucking difficult.

/-/

"I'm not wearing that Blake."

Jaune felt he was a lot of things. A passable cook, a moderately proficient dancer, maybe even one to wear the occasional dress. But this was out of his comfort zone. Blake was currently holding up what would probably amount to a skintight black bodysuit, that sported a belt that acted as some kind of tail. To top it all off it came adorned with cat ears, and a mask.

"Get in the suit Jaune. I'm already dressed, we won't get in without these costumes. We're trying to blend in here." Jaune looked Blake up and down hoping to detect some kind of sarcasm. Right now, he may have been witnessing a miracle. Blake was currently dressed in something he would expect Ruby to wear.

"Blend in, how can you call any of this blending in. You, Blake Belladonna master of darkness, are currently wearing a bright red polka dot skintight body suit." He leveled an accusing finger in Blake's direction. "I knew it, you are a pervert."

The man hmphed and closed his eyes while looking away. He crossed his arms, as if he was a 6'2" child having a pout.

"Jaune"

"No"

Jaune opened one eye to look back at Blake. Nothing but the beat of the distant music filled the air. Except of course the ire and awkwardness of Blake's gaze. Blake's ears began to twitch and her mouth formed a frown. Was she pouting too? O ho ho, so two could play at this game. She wouldn't win, Jaune wouldn't let her.

"Blake?" He got no response from the cat eared girl. "Common Blake, I'll just go in my normal clothes. We'll blend in." He was losing ground. His eyes went wide. This couldn't be happening. First his sisters as a boy, then all the girls at Beacon. He was a grown man dammit. Steel yourself Jaune. You can beat this. Every twinkle in her eye risked forcing his soul from his body.

"…" Shit Blake was doubling down. She was a sadist. No not just any sadist, she was the sadist master.

"Blaaaaakkeeeee" No he could feel his will slipping. He fell to his knees. He was defeated, she had destroyed his will to resist. "Fine, I'll go change in to the stupid thing." Blake simply smiled like a panther that caught its prey.

"Ahem" She said pointing at his red sword strapped to his hip.

"UGhhhhh Finneeeee take my soul why don't you" Jaune left to change murmuring about devil woman and something about bad luck.

/-/

The doorman just let Blake and Jaune into the party. And lo and behold Blake was as smug a goddamn A/C repairman in the middle of Vacuo. Everyone, even the previously mentioned doorman had as weird or weirder costumes. They were quite inventive. Jaune even saw one young lady covered in only paint and stickers. Jaune looked at a smirking Blake. "The music's loud, I want to go home and have more of whatever you put in my drink earlier." Blake didn't give him the satisfaction and merely rolled her eyes.

Despite his complaints Jaune's foot was tapping precariously to the beat. Although it was hard not to seeing as a person could probably feel it through their whole being. Jaune felt a tug at his arm. Blakes mouth was moving but he couldn't make anything out. "WHAT!" Once again, she tried to say something, this time he could hear only a whisper as she tried to yell it. "Huh?"

Blake pulled Jaune down and stood on her tippy toes to get her mouth right next to his ear. "Look for someone suspicious!" Jaune turned to say something, and Blake turned her head so she could hear.

"We look suspicious, everyone here does! Look for the popular people! That's where we will find what we're looking for!" Blake looked at him and nodded. Everyone around them was jumping and dancing to the rhythm of the music and the ever-changing lights. There were people holding glow sticks and effortlessly shimmering in the darkness. It had been a while but Jaune could feel a little movement here and there tempting him to break out into dance. Somehow Blake could tell. She motioned to him in a way to say split up, before she effortlessly melted into the crowd towards the bar.

It was awkward at first, making just the smallest of movements with the beat. But Jaune eventually found a rhythm that he could stick with. He simply let the music take over. He didn't worry about whether or not he was dancing well or in any specific style. The stage was like a giant glowing speaker. Even the DJ wore one hell of a costume. Her costume had six wings like an angel.

"Everyone" The DJ spoke in a transcendent manner. "At the end of the next song we become one." The crowd cheered and the beat slowed while still maintaining it's power. Something didn't stick right with him. He needed to find Blake. Red he was looking for red. In the distance, he saw a pair of cat ears. Now he just had to make it through the crow. He began pushing through the crowd yet it was as if Blake was being carried away some invisible current. The song was slowing, he didn't have much time. Jaune pushed forward now more determined than ever eventually reaching over to grab Blake's shoulder.

"Blake! We gotta go!" The girl who turned around was not Blake. Suddenly the lights went out, making it so dark not even his enhanced vision could make anything out.

"We now become one." A surrounding voice reverberated through over the slow beat. The sound of air escaping from all around was brief but it was there. The girl was gone, and there was an odd smell in the air. He could feel his heart pounding fast, and his head feeling faint. Then without warning the beat increased, with red strobes and lasers filling the warehouse.

Someone was behind him!

Jaune spun around preparing to meet his attacker only to stop upon realizing it is Blake. She pulled him down slowly one hand lightly on his face. Almost seductively in fact. Something wasn't right. "Let's stay a while Jaune, dance with me." She slipped one finger down his cheek and down his prosthetic arm and pulled him into the now more fervent crowd.

It was then that Jaune saw something he didn't think possible. Blake Belladonna was dancing without a care in the world. It was odd, suddenly he found himself dancing with her. Everyone around them was doing the same. There was not a soul not dancing. Everyone moving against someone to the beat.

The two-moving close and in sync. Why didn't he want to dance? Blake turned around in his arms to face him running her hands through his hair pulling him close to her. Jaune's hands descended to her hips, the two of them rocking side to side with the beat. They were so close Jaune could smell the faint scent of shampoo and sweat in her hair. Her smell, her body, everything about it was becoming so intoxicating he couldn't remember why they were there in the first place. It didn't matter, nothing else mattered but this moment.

The two continued to sway together, Blake pressing her whole body into Jaune. She grabbed the back of his head, holding on to a tuft of white hair. Time began to slow as she looked up at him. She pulled him down towards her as stretched up closing her eyes.

Something's wrong but what is it?

He couldn't put his finger on it. They were here for a reason. He resisted only for the briefest of moments before letting his head fall towards her. He closed his eyes. Their lips met and it was like an explosion. He needed more, he had to have more. But he was forgetting something. Something about love dust. What did Neptune call it, an amplifier? No it wasn't that either.

ENHANCER THAT'S IT! They were exposed to the drug they had to get out. It was so hard to focus though, he just wanted to let himself be free again. He needed something to focus on. But what? He just wanted to dance with her. Ya why not just stay?

No!

He knew what he had to do. He needed something to focus on. Pain that was it. He felt like he was losing control of himself. He needed something big. Jaune pulled out a small knife and slammed it into his leg. Oddly Blake didn't even notice Jaune do so and kept dancing against him. The pain, though duller than he would have expected was enough to sober him up. "Blake follow me!" He took the blade out of his leg before moving away from her and grabbing her forearm.

He tried to pull Blake by her arm but she would not budge. Somehow, she was able to overpower him. That shouldn't have been possible. Blake managed to push him up against a wall and wouldn't let him get free.

"Stay with me Jaune." Blake said kissing and biting Jaune's neck.

He couldn't overpower her without hurting her or convince her to leave. "I'm sorry Blake."

"What Jaune…" Was all she could get out before Jaune drove an Aura fueled fist into her stomach knocking her out. Jaune lifted her up into his arms looking for the nearest exit. Spotting the exit, he ran towards the door with all his might. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him but in the brief moments before reaching the door he could swear he saw people lying motionless on the ground. Jaune with the last ounce of sanity kicked through the door, and ran with Blake back to where they stashed their weapons. Jaune gently laid her down.

"Please be ok Blake." Jaune was happy to find Blake still breathing. She was gonna kill him for that punch. He quickly took a moment to rummage through their collective belongings to find a scroll he could use. Finding one he quickly voice called the one person who probably didn't want to hear from him.

"Blake?" The voice over the phone answered

"Neptune no time, Blake needs and ambulance…I think a lot of people need ambulances. We are at a warehouse just south of the bay. Please come quick!" In this moment, he heard a gurgled cough from Blake, and threw down the phone to rush to her aid.

"What happened, my head is spinning. Why does everything hurt." Blake said hoarsely. Jaune lifted her up to help her.

"We got dosed, I got us out of there." If she didn't remember it he wouldn't mention that he had to give her a cheap shot in the gut. "I'm glad you're okay Blake...I was worried." Jaune smiled happily knowing she was safe.

Jaune let her head down after she finished coughing. "Jaune?"

"Ya Blake"

"Thanks for having my back" Blake said laying into Jaune. "I think I'm gonna rest now."

Jaune did not answer letting Blake close her eyes, listening to her deep rhythmic breathing.

 **A/N: So, we finally get onto the trail. The seeds of plot have planted themselves! For those who have taken the time to review thank you so much. I love reading them. Now dance and review your heart out.**


	8. Lesson 8: Movie nights heal all wounds

**A/N: Welcome back everyone. So it has been a slightly longer wait but you are going to get two chapters instead of one. Some of you might notice a change in the character tags. Some of you may have expected this, and others not. Regardless as an avid reader I know waiting for fanfic chapters is the hardest part. So thank you for your patience and continued reading.**

Lesson 8: Movie nights heal all wounds

Her body still hurt, but at least she and Jaune were released from the hospital quickly. She never liked staying in hospitals and would've fought her way out if she needed to. They smelled strongly of chemicals, and the constant whirring of machines drained on her mental state. Currently, Jaune and her were being driven back to the safehouse by Neptune. Like last time the ride was silent, yet it was different. Jaune was constantly looking over at her with a guilty expression. She would rather forget about the whole night and go to sleep. It felt though as if it would not find her. She was mentally ready to sleep, but with her head spinning like it is laying down did not feel like a good idea. They finally pulled up to the safehouse.

Few words were said between the three. Only small talk before Neptune left the two of them to their devices. The two slumped down on the couch, still not a word between them. Jaune turned some movie onto the T.V. Still not talking for some reason. Neptune was clearly also worried, and was keeping something to himself. Jaune was exceptionally quiet too, that would not do.

Despite a good part of the night being a bit hazy there were some things that came back very vividly. Not clear memories, but visions and feelings. Right after the beat changed,the DJ said something and the lights went out. After that? A sudden feeling of…of.

Euphoria?

While the night was hazy the feeling was not. She remembered right after the DJ spoke feeling amazing. Like her whole body needed to move to the music. And she was not the dancing type either. When the lights returned she was next to Jaune. She remembered that. She also remembered wanting to be as close to him and when she was…

It was completely intoxicating. The way he felt against her. When they kissed.

"Blake?" She practically jumped out her skin, cheeks turning red. She looked at Jaune, who had a somber look on his face. "Don't worry about what happened. It was just the drugs. We were just having a good time. I shouldn't have let it get it out of hand."

"Jaune…we both let it get out of hand. You were exposed just as much as I was. I, at the time, wanted it just as much as you." It was just a kiss after all. It's not like that is the most scandalous thing that could have or would have happened had they stayed there longer.

"That's the thing Blake." He gritted his teeth. "The drug it wouldn't affect me that much because of…because of the things done to me in Atlas."

"So?" Blake replied. Jaune looked at Blake with a perplexed look. "It still affected you regardless. And it's like you said we were just having fun." Blake smiled. "You did have fun. Right?" For some reason, this question felt more important than it should have been to Blake.

"Of Course! I haven't had fun like that since well…Beacon. I totally forgot how much fun dancing was!" It was then that she saw him smile. Not a malicious or sadistic smile he had when fighting. But the smile he had as a boy back in Beacon. She couldn't help but laugh.

"For what it's worth I am sorry I put something in your drink…even if you did willingly drink it."

Somewhere beneath the white hair and yellow snake eyes was still a hopeful blond blue eyed boy.

"What's so funny" Jaune said while pouting a bit.

"Nothing, it's just your face it looked silly." He began to chuckle with her. How long had it been since he had been surrounded by friends? When she had been in dark places. Her team came to rescue her. They practically forced her to take better care of herself. They forced her to rely on other. Who did Jaune have? After Atlas, he must have had only three things. Enemies, superiors, and subordinates. She knew how it felt to be lonely. She wouldn't let someone else feel the same.

"Jaune? Can I ask you something?" He nodded at Blake. "Would you like to go dancing again sometime?" Once more happiness returned to his face. And this time it seemed like it might just stay.

/-/

If there was one thing Qrow loves it is flying. How many people are cool enough to turn into a bird. Talk about great conversation piece. Nevertheless, after staying at his niece's place for a few days Qrow was looking forward to getting back into the grind. Oddly enough his new drinking buddy, Jaune had gotten into some trouble. That was probably why he was currently being recalled to Beacon for a meeting with Glynda and Oscar. It was time for a cool entrance. He flapped his wings and gained altitude. Once he knew he was on the proper trajectory he turned back into his normal form and entered through an open window.

"Hello Qrow." He heard a young man say. Qrow looked up to see Glynda sitting down and Oscar standing next to her.

"Hey Oscar." Qrow replied with a small frown. "What can I do for you?" Qrow asked taking out his flask for a quick swig. Despite that sentiment, Oscar was what Qrow would refer to as a dick. This current incarnation of "The Wizard" seemed all too eager to sacrifice lives for so little.

"To the point I see. I know you are aware of the civil war in Mistral is at it's end. They are signing the treaty soon. Of course, this carries its own problems. I believe Ironwood's attack dog has taken residence in Vale." Qrow raised an eyebrow. It was always weird talking to Oscar. The man couldn't have been more than maybe nineteen, yet when he talked he made Qrow feel like a child.

"Jaune? Attack dog? Tell me how you really feel. Don't you think you are being a bit unfair?"

" I understand he was involved in an incident recently. The situation in Vale is teetering on the edge of civil revolt. The White Fang have done a good job of making Beacon and her hunters look like the enemy. This latest incident has done nothing to help that. I am not about to let the peace and prosperity we have worked so hard for crumble. Not to mention the actions of your sister."

"I told you to leave Raven to me Oscar. And as far as Jaune goes don't you think you are being a bit hasty." With the dire situations, abroad and domestic Raven's tribe has been forced to get bolder with how they acquire resources. He didn't agree with how Oscar wanted to handle it, but something did need to be done. Qrow's face turned to a sneer. "And Peace, Proprietary? You have to be kidding. Vale is rotting and stagnant. If you still had Ozpin's voice in your head you would know that! "Glynda., What do you have to say about this. You are the headmistress, right? Not him." Oscars old eyes simply looked at Qrow inquisitively.

Oscar motioned a hand to let Glynda know he would respond. "It's all right Glynda. Qrow, you know as well as I, that we must preserve this bBalance. Salem is not dead. The true war has not ended. What I need from you is to determine if Jaune will be an asset or a threat to our peace."

"And if he is a threat?"

Oz smiled. "Do what you always do."

"Always the big picture guy, aren't you?" Qrow replied. Qrow liked to think himself a relatively calm and cool person but he hated the fact that this pipsqueak just seemed to be willing to throw people away. He had always trusted Ozpin to make the right decision but lately, it seemed like victories were few and far between. Maybe it's just all the years of doing his bidding, but Qrow felt tired. Perhaps Tai had the right idea. If the world was gonna be shit, why not at least enjoy it a little.

"You know I have no ill intent towards Mr. Arc. As of now he is an unknown element. From my talks with Ironwood it would seem that Jaune has a bit of an independent streak. While individuality is to be celebrated, Jaune's specific brand might be counterproductive to the Kingdom's interest."

"Of course, your majesty! We can't let the common folk rabble to much now." Qrow said as he mockingly bowed. It might be his fatal flaw but Qrow always called it like he saw it. This kid may be connected to Ozpin, but Oscar wasn't half the man he was.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. The few must sacrifice for the many. That is what it means to be a Huntsman." There it was again. Oscar talking down to him like he was some kind of petulant child. Talking about sacrifice this, preserve that.

"Easy to say for the man that never dies."

"Do not test me Qrow. My patience wears thin. While my predecessor may have put up with your antics, I have neither the want nor need." While not easily intimidated, Qrow could feel every muscle in his body tighten. He hasn't seen Oscar fight, but something deep down in his very being urged him to run.

Qrow turned to walk away. He was done with this conversation. Ever since Oscar came to Vale he seemed intent on one thing: Maintaining the status quo. "Whatever, I'm out of here. Call me when you actually have something for me to do." Qrow walked over to the ledge and just stepped off before turning into a bird and flying off.

/-/

Jaune had convinced Blake that the best way to get rid of her headache was to watch cheesy superhero movies and drink it away. Perhaps they shouldn't have been drinking after being exposed to an unknown drug, but people who chose to fight beasts of darkness were the farthest from having a reasonable risk curve. Perhaps it was the way Huntsman chose to live that made them so susceptible to vice. What was a few mistakes, or few drinks extra when you might get eaten the next day?

"I can't believe you like this!" Blake shouted. "This movie is so cheesy. _It's fine now because I am here_ " she said making her voice as deep as she could, and crossing her eyes.

"You do it wrong Blake it's like this." Jaune rummaged his black blade out of its sheath, flinging it into the air with one foot up on the table. "IT'S FINE NOW BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Blake rolled her eyes. Jaune laid his sword down on the table, and settled into the couch close to Blake. "That's how it's done."

"If you say so. I'm not quite ready to sleep. Let's watch this one next." She said scrolling to another movie in the que. Jaune had known Blake to be a book person. Never had he imagined that she would be a fellow movie buff.

"Sure…that's a topical choice." Jaune replied looking at a movie case that said _Dustly Dancing_.

Blake clicked the icon to load the movie . "It's a classic, you can't dislike this movie."

Blake was right, it actually was one of his favorites. As a kid, it was one of the few movies his family owned. He probably sung and dance along at least a couple thousand times before he turned 13. He wasn't the manliest young boy by far. But hey, he loved to dance.

"You know Blake, for all its faults the one nice thing about training in Atlas is they always had the latest movies and stuff." Jaune took a sip of beer and swirled the bottle. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but the Atlas military has a computer program that pirates all the latest stuff. Didn't pay for a single thing." Granted Atlas had a lot of things they didn't want you to know about. Movie Pirating was probably pretty low on that list.

She had heard rumors and stories about the program that Atlas had run. It was some time after Jaune had originally disappeared that stories started popping up here and there. According to hearsay Atlas had developed a cocktail of drugs, dust, and other substances that would help enhance a soldier.

"If you don't mind me asking Jaune, when we were fighting the robbers. I saw you shoot fire, and it seemed like their attacks just bounced away. Before even hitting your Aura. Was that your Semblance?"

Jaune looked away "It was not. In fact I don't have a Semblance any more. At least I'm pretty sure I don't. They are called signs. It is an old form of dust usage. In a way, it is like a dumbed down version of Weiss's Glyphs I suppose. It can only produce simple effects. Fire, Push things away, so forth and so on. The advantage though that they only require a quick hand gesture. This allows me to still use my sword while casting them. Of course, thanks to good ol' Atlas I don't need to carry dust around to use them." Jaune said finishing the last of his beer.

"Is that why your hair and eye's changed?" In comparison to how he used to look, it made him stand out.

"More or less. I volunteered for a second round of augmentations. All of us who survived the first missions did. That was a very poor choice of course." Jaune opened another beer "Out of the 10 that survived the missions, I was the only one who wasn't either crippled or killed by the experiments. It was like some really bad joke. I don't know what they put in us but it couldn't have been anything as fun as what we got drugged with."

"Don't remind me Jaune, as much as this is helping, my head is still spinning. In fact, everything kind of hurts." Blake replied giving her drink a quick twirl. "Why just you, though?" Jaune raised his eyes in surprise. "Not that I'm not happy you're alive." She said awkwardly. "Was it your Aura?" Perhaps it was something special about him.

"Nope none of that actually. Dumb luck actually. I won quite a bit from Winter who bet on me not making it."

Blake cringed at Jaune's words. "What kind of person bets a subordinate will die?"

"It's not as bad as you think. I think the humor of such a dumb bet helped me survive out of spite." Somehow the thought of Jaune beating the odds to spite someone made sense to Blake "Since I went last though, I guess they had the process dialed in. Had I been the first or the ninth I probably would have died. Anyways, enough about me. You said your body still hurt. What kind of pain?"

"Like the worst workout of my life," Blake replied.

Jaune looked at Blake. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much only bits and pieces." Blake took a minute but explained the parts she remembered recounting the details to Jaune, being sure to skim over some of the more awkward ones. "There was one other thing though. I felt like I could see more clearly, and as if I could do anything. My Aura felt stronger than usual. Like a roaring fire in a way. I couldn't control it."

"Well when I was trying to pull you out you seemed, unnaturally strong. Like how strong I would imagine Yang if she were on steroids. It was like trying to move a boulder." This comment earned him a quick jab in the arm. "I'm sorry a very light boulder. Ow! Stop hitting me Blake! Anyways as I was saying it might have been that the drug had an effect on your Aura and body making you stronger."

"But why release a drug like that in the air. It doesn't make sense." Blake replied. Jaune was right. By making the drug into a spray, the potency was surely reduced. It would have been more cost effective just to give it to people in its normal form. "What if it wasn't the drug that was important, but what was in it?"

"The dust you mean? That might make sense, it still doesn't explain the delivery method, though does it?"

"I guess not. Oh, oh, watch this Jaune. This is my favorite part!" Jaune looked at the screen to see a man and a woman dancing. She was a preppy blond girl, and he was a down on his luck faunus boy who worked at a motorcycle shop. They were dancing without a care in the world. Their circumstances and regrets melted away. They were just two people dancing. "The girl…" Blake let out a big yawn. "Kind of reminds me of you Jaune." Jaune frowned, but only momentarily. Blake had closed her eyes and leaned into Jaune's shoulder.

"Blake?"

"Just…give me a minute, I'm just resting my eyes Jaune." Blake's breathing deepened as she snuggled into him more. In a weird way Jaune felt like he was really the one being comforted.

"Yeah…just a minute, Blake." A quick rest sounded nice. Perhaps he would close his eyes too. But just for a minute.

/-/

The mountain of paperwork on Neptune's desk could only be described as epic. Life had such a way of subverting your expectations. If he had known that cop work was one percent heroics, twenty percent mundane calls, and eighty five percent paperwork, he would have never started. Wait that wasn't right, twenty plus one plus…carry the four.

Whatever, the point was even with his _current_ problem the paperwork was killer. On one hand, they got medical help for a lot of people who had internal injuries. On the other hand Jaune Arc might have to die, lest his writing hand develop carpal tunnel.

Jaune was at his core a walking predicament it seemed. Which was odd. In his memories Jaune never really stood out. Not that he wasn't a nice person. Just, he wasn't the proverbial nail, THAT REALLY NEEDS TO BE HAMMERED DOWN DAMMIT!

 _SLAM!_

Neptune jumped out of his seat. His Chief inspector somehow managed to get the drop on him with another pile of paperwork. _"_ Chief!? For god's sake, say something or cough. I almost pulled a muscle jumping out of my chair." Neptune laughed it off nervously. The Chief had that presence. The kind that made you feel like you were always being watched.

"Here you go Neptune, the results from the hospital. And it is funny you mention that."

"Pulling a muscle?"

"Yup most of the Victims showed signs of mild to severe musculoskeletal injuries. Pulled muscles, broken bones. You name it."

"None of them were in a situation that would have caused those injuries. Nor did they have external injuries. That means that whatever they got dosed with must have been laced with synthetic dust. It's almost like they were test subjects."

"If that is the case we are going to have riots. Keep this in house for now, Neptune. The gods know the last thing we need is to give people another call to arms. Oh, and Neptune, sometimes it pays to be aware of the clues that walk into your life." The Chief said sliding another large unmarked manila folder onto Neptune's desk and walked away in silence.

"Roger that Chief." Neptune said stunned. He opened up the folder his eyes widening at the title page.

 **WITCHER PROJECT**

 **EYES ONLY**

 **A/N: On the next chapter with you.**


	9. L9: Beware lightning, a cloudless night

**A/N: Enjoy**

Lesson 9: Beware lighting on a cloudless night

DATE: [REDACTED]

SUBJECT: [REDACTED]

ON [REDACTED] AT 0800 ALL THIRTY APPLICANTS OF PROJECT WITCHER WERE COMMISIONED [REDACTED] DAYS AFTER FIRST ROUND OF AUGMENTATIONS WHICH INCLUDED NUMEROUS ENHANCMENTS TO INCREASE PHYSICAL SPEED, STRENGTH AND REACTION TIME. FOR UNKOWN REASONS ALL APPLICANTS HAVE LOST ACCESS TO PREVIOUSLY KNOWN SEMBLANCES. THE FOLLOWING PROCEDURES WERE DONE TO CREATE COMBAT EFFECTIVE SOLIDERS TO UNDERTAKE CRITICAL MISSIONS.

WITCHER MISSION CRITERIA:

MISSIONS THAT INVOLVE A LOW CHANCE OF RETURN.

BY ENHANCING PREVIOUSLY SUBSTANDARD SOLDIERS ANY OVERALL STRATEGIC GAIN WILL COMPENSATE FOR THE LOSS OF MANPOWER.

MISSIONS THAT CAN NOT BE UNDERTAKEN BY HIGH PROFILE HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESSES.

APPLICANTS WERE CHOSEN ON THE FOLLOWING CRITERIA:

GENERAL SUBSTANDARD PERFORMANCE.

LARGE AURA RESERVES

HIGH PHYSICAL POTENTIAL

DUE TO THE NATURE OF THE AUGMENTATIONS IT WAS DECIDED THAT CURRENT HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESSES OF A HIGH CALIBER WOULD NOT BE ELIGIBLE CANDIDATES AT THIS TIME. IF AN APPLICANT HAD LARGE AURA RESERVES AND HIGH PHYSICAL POTENTIAL IT WAS HYPOTHESISED THAT THE WITCHER PROJECT COULD TURN THEM INTO COMBAT EFFECTIVE ORDNANCE. IN ESSENCE SUBSTANDARD SOLDIERS COULD BE EASILY AND CHEAPLY AUGMENTED TO PERFORM NIGH IMPOSSIBLE MISSIONS. TO ACHIEVE THIS GOAL THE FOLLOWING AUGMENTATIONS WERE PERFORMED.

[REDACTED]

USED [REDACTED] DUST AND CERAMIC COMPOUND [REDACTED] TO STRENGTHEN SKELETAL STRUCTURE BY [REDACTED] PERCENT. LIGAMENTS AND MUSCULAR TISSUE STRENGTH INCREASED BY [REDACTED] PERCENT.

[REDACTED]

USED [REDACTED] AND [REDACTED] IN A MUTAGENIC COMPOUND LIGHTNING DUST TO ENHANCE NEUROCHEMICAL PATHWAYS . EFFECTIVELY ENHANCING REACTION SPEED BY [REDACTED] PERCENT. MINOR INCREASE TO COGNITIVE ABILITY.

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED] DUST USED TO ENHANCE BODIES NATURAL AURA GENERATING ABILITIES.

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED] COMPOUND AND [REDACTED] DUST USED TO SYNTHESIZE NATURAL DUST ORE IN SKELETAL STRUCTURE. GENERAL [REDACTED] HOPES THAT CANDIDATES WILL GAIN THE ABILITY TO MANIPULATE AURA THROUGH THE DUST THAT RESIDED IN THEIR BODIES TO GREAT STRATEGIC EFFECT. ABILITY IS TO BE GIVEN THE CODENAME "SIGNS".

UPON RECEIVING THE AUGMENTATIONS, THE SOLDIERS SHOWED AN INCREASED MARSHALL POTENTIAL. THEIR EFFECTIVENESS WILL SOON BE TESTED. SPECIALIST [REDACTED] WILL CONDUCT PRE-MISSION TRAINING.

Neptune soldiered on through more details on the individual augmentations while munching down on a burger. Some of the stuff in this report sounded like movie mumbo jumbo. Magical dust and mushrooms being used to give a soldier super strength? Come on, he wasn't born yesterday. Yet, his hardboiled instincts told him that every crazy line is true.

"The strategic gain will outweigh the loss of manpower…" That sentence made him sick to his stomach.

Usually when you think of a super soldier program, you think of creating a soldier that can survive anything. Yet, this was the complete opposite. Take over eager, and weak soldiers and give them a few boosts; then you send them to die.

Atlas was about efficiency after all.

Neptune turned the page reading the next section on the following missions.

DATE: [REDACTED]

SUBJECT: [REDACTED]

TWO MONTHS AFTER AUGMENTATIONS WERE COMPLETED THE EIGHT OF THE CANDIDATES WERE FORMED UP INTO TWO SQUADRONS. FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, CANDIDATES WILL BE CALLED REFERRED TO AS WITCHERS.

PRO LIONHEART FORCES IN MISTRAL HAD CAPTURED PORT [REDACTED] AND DEEPLY ENTRENCHED THEMSELVES. ANTI AIR BATTERIES MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO CONDUCT AN AIR ASSAULT. THE CAPTURE OF THIS PORT HAS MADE IT NEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO RESUPPLY PRO ATLAS FORCES. DUE TO THE STRENGTH OF THE OCCUPYING FORCE ALL ATTEMPTS TO ENTER THE CITY HAVE FAILED. IT HAS BEEN DEEMED TOO RISKY TO SEND IN THE FOURTH BATTALION. UPON RECOMMENDATION FROM SPECIALIST [REDACTED] THE WITCHERS WILL BE USED TO LEVERAGE AN OPENING INTO THE PORT.

ON ORDERS FROM GENERAL [REDACTED] THE WITCHERS WILL ENTER THE CITY FROM THE RIVER TO THE SOUTH AND CONDUCT A SEARCH AND DESTROY MISSION TO ELIMINATE BOTH AIR ASSAULT BATTERIES AND ENEMY ARTILLERY.

"Hold on a sec." Something sounded familiar to Neptune about this document. He spun around to face his computer and quickly typed away, clicking from one news article to the other. The internet was a detective's best friend.

Ah Here it was!

Vale Times

Port Mykonos Destroyed Overnight

In a scene that can only be described as the remnant of unilateral Violence, Port Mykonos smolders in the ashes of it's once great beauty. Sometime mid-morning Atlas forcers began an all out frontal attack on the city, and were met with little coordinated resistance. Upon entering the city, it was evident that large swaths of pro Lionheart forces had been wiped out.

Pro-Lionheart forces spoke of an attack that took place in the middle of the night. Some are even saying that it was a Grimm raid. Even in these dire times this is proof enough that the council needs to reconcile in the face of the overwhelming threat of Grimm.

Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee, who led the fourth Battalion into the port refused to give a comment on what she believed happened.

Neptune pulled the Manila folder back over to read the next page.

DATE: [REDACTED]

SUBJECT: [REDACTED]

MISSION: DESTROY ENEMY ANTI AIR BATTERIES/COMMUNICATION OUTPOST

STATUS: SUCCESS

THE MISSION WAS A RESOUNDING SUCCESS. THE WITCHERS PERFORMED ABOVE AND BEYOND EXPECTATIONS. DESPITE THE HIGH LEVEL OF CASUALTIES THAT THE TWO SQUADS HAD THE MISSION WAS A GREAT STRATEGIC VICTORY. ONLY TWO OF THE WITCHERS RETURNED FOLLOWING THEIR MISSION. ALL BODIES WERE DESTROYED ON SITE TO PREVENT THE ENEMY FROM LEARNING ABOUT THE AUGMENTATION PROCESS USED.

SQUAD TWO WAS COMPLETELY WIPED OUT.

SQUAD ONE SURVIVORS INCLUDE.

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

SQUAD ONE'S LEADER WAS CRITICALLY INJURED BUT IS EXPECTED TO MAKE A PARTIAL RECOVERY WHILE WITCHER [REDACTED] SUFFERED MOSTLY MINOR INJURIES, DUE TO HIS WEAPON AND STRONG AURA TAKING MOST OF THE DAMAGE.

FOR THE FOLLOWING MISSIONS, WITCHER [REDACTED] WILL BE GIVEN LEADERSHIP OF THE NEWLY FORMED SQUAD [REDACTED]. SQUAD [REDACTED] HAS SHOW STATISTICALLY GREATER RESPONSE TO THE AUGMENTATIONS THAN THE OTHER CANDIDATES. BECAUSE OF THIS DOCTOR [REDACTED] HAS RECOMMENDED THEY UNDERGO FURTHER AUGMENTATIONS, THEORIZING THAT THEIR STRENGTHENED AURA WILL ALLOW THEM TO SURVIVE AND BENEFIT FROM FURTHER AUGMENTATION. PROJECT HAS BEEN GREENLIT BY GENERAL [REDACTED].

"It's just one thing after the other," Neptune said.

 _EEEOOOOOOOOOOO_

Suddenly the precinct was abuzz with commotion. Uniforms and detectives were strapping their pieces and donning their body armor. The precinct chief came barging out of his office.

"Detective Vasilis get your shit in order! We have an emergency" Neptune jumped out of his chair and stumbled for his trident gun, grabbing a few magazines to take with him.

"What happened?" Neptune exclaimed.

"An attack I think it's the fang. There is a riot goin on down in the financial district. There have already been some fights, and reports coming in are saying Adam Taurus has made an appearance." The Chief said making his way to one of the cruisers. "I need you to watch my six Neptune. You drive." He said tossing Neptune the keys.

"Yes Sir!"

/-/

Jaune was sure of one thing. He was really warm and comfy. Also, something was tickling his nose and interrupting a really good nap. Perhaps he could just ignore it he thought trying even harder to fall back to sleep.

 _Flick_

 _Flick_

"Ughhhhh" Jaune opened his eyes only to be met with hazy vision and drowsiness. It was hard to make out, but something black was twitching against his nose. Jaune rubbed his tired eyes letting them clear, while sitting up. "Oh…." Jaune said in surprise.

It had been Blake's ears that had been tickling his nose. Blake nuzzled closer to him in an effort to escape the cold. Who was Jaune to deny a friend warmth. He grabbed the blanket on the other side of the couch and draped it over him and Blake. "Just a few more minutes" He said while yawning and giving Blake, a quick hug pulling her into an embrace. Blake probably would never admit it being the cool person she is, but Jaune knew she must have been a cuddle type of person at heart. It was fine though, Jaune wouldn't tease her too much.

It looked like the movie was over. He wasn't sure how long ago it had ended, or even what time it was. Maybe more than a few minutes of sleep would be in order. In fact he might just doze off for the rest of the night.

Just as his eyes began to flutter his peace was interrupted by a series of chirps and buzzes coming from a scroll. "Just ignore it Jaune." He said to himself.

Unfortunately for Jaune, Blake shot up in a frenzy her eyes baggy and hair a mess. It kind of suited her actually. Jaune in his surprise fell off the couch, still not fully awake. In her daze, she lazily picked up the scroll. Jaune couldn't make it out completely just yet, but it looked like a flustered Neptune. "Slow down Neptune, what's going on?"

"Where are you and Jaune, please tell me you are at the safe house."

Blake looked at her scroll Confused. "Neptune, tell me what's going on. Is it the Fang?" Neptune didn't respond. "Neptune!"

"It's Adam" Blake was silent. "Blake, I need you and Jaune to stay at the safehouse, the situation is really bad. And no offense, but having a big fight is the last thing we need right now. I need you to promi…." The call suddenly stopped on account of Jaune's finger was pressed on the end call button.

"Jaune?" Blake asked confused. "Why did you do that?"

"I know you're not going to stay here Blake, and I would rather not get drugged again so you can sneak out. I'm going with you." Jaune said putting a hand on Blake's shoulder reassuringly. Blake looked actually astounded.

"It's dangerous."

"Exactly that's why I'm distracting you."

"What?" Before Blake could react Jaune moved his hand on Blake's shoulder to form a sign shocking Blake and knocking her out. Jaune caught her and gently laid her down on the couch. "Ughhh Jaune…. don't…you'll die…." Jaune's face twitched into a small smirk.

"If it were that easy, I wouldn't be here right now. That's payback by the way." He said referring to the small shock he gave her. "Just go back to sleep Blake. When you wake up we can go dancing if you like." Jaune watched as Blake close her eyes falling into a deep sleep. The white-haired man stood up, grabbing both his weapons and walked out of the safehouse.

/-/

"GODDAMIT!" Neptune screamed throwing his scroll on the ground. "I hate those two so much!"

"Trouble, detective?" the mustached chief asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like you wouldn't believe. You know all that paperwork I've had?" Neptune said veins threatening to pop.

"Oh…damn"

/-/

It is said that the Huntsman of old had a supernatural ability to track their targets. Jaune had no such ability but perhaps the burning fire's in the distance would do. He currently ran at full steam across the rooftops of neighborhoods being consumed in a riot.

While Jaune was _away_ in Mistral, he did get the occasional reports that the White Fang was causing trouble. Of the names that popped up, Adam's was the most notorious. The stories always seemed to read the same though. Adam Taurus on the verge of causing great distraction is confronted by some combination of team RWBY only to make a last-minute daring escape. Like some bad cartoon Villain that the writers can't kill for whatever reason. You name it the guy has done it to escape.

Adam has in no particular order. Jumped off moving trains into ravines, jumped out of an airship into a blizzard, and some even say that he dressed as little bo peep to escape….

Perhaps the last one was an exaggeration. But the point stands, Adam was a bug who keeps coming back after he gets squashed. That's not to say he isn't dangerous. Usually during his encounters with team RWBY, he manages to cause some kind of serious injury. But like the protagonists they are, they bounce back.

Back to Adam though. His pride means he could only be at one place. The middle of it all. Jaune's suspicions were confirmed by the shine of a red blade sheathed with the blood of those Adam deemed his enemies. The street was a mess. Broken electrical wires were sparking fires all across the neighborhood, steel building groaning under their own weight threatening to topple over at any moment.

Jaune jumped down from the rooftops to catch Adam by surprise. He formed a sign in his left hand allowing Aura to coat his other fist. "Who's there!" Adam roared out sweeping his blade in an attempt to Bisect Jaune. He was too late, Jaune's fist made contact sending Adam flying into a dumpster.

Adam's face twisted in anger. . "Who dares to get in my way! You will feel the pain of a thousand deaths!" Adam screamed out in a non-ironic way.

"Easy there I can feel the edge from here man. And before you ask about the hair…I am not related to the Schnee family." Jaune said pulling out his black longsword.

Adam sneered "Really, that's too bad I heard the younger Schnee bitch was injured. I was just on my way to pay my respects to her at the hospital."

Jaune disappeared in a blur appearing before Adam, sword poised to kill. Adam had little time to raise his sword to Block

 _CLANG_

Jaune sent Adam flying into a wall, causing smoke and debris to fly up. "Leave team RWBY alone."

"Did I touch a nerve?" Adam said getting up once more. "A Schnee you are not. It's been a long time since I've been attacked by an animal so angry. Perhaps you are another one of Ironwood's dogs?" Jaune gave him no more time to speak. Forming his hand into another sign he let out a hot roaring stream of fire focused at Adam.

Adam sheathed his sword, before pulling it out halfway absorbing the flame into his sword. Adam smirked,and let out a roar and unleashed the flames back out at Jaune, singeing his shirt. Jaune threw his longsword at Adam who dodged letting it impale the wall next to him. Adam was surprised by the sudden shock he received from Jaune's sword.

Jaune rushed Adam's position, drawing his short red sword and delivering a strong downward blow that Adam blocked. The white-haired man used his short sword to lock Adam's blade in place, before grabbing his longsword from the wall and swinging for Adam's neck.

Jaune was pushed back by a kick. He raised both his blades with knowledge of what was coming next. A powerful overhead blow connected with Jaune's blades. The force Adam pushed down with was unbearable. It made every bone and muscle in his body cry out. He couldn't relax not even for a second. To relax even one muscle would mean his soul escaping. He needed to do something.

Jaune shifted his weight slightly holding Adam's blade with only his short sword, swinging his longsword out. He couldn't hold the weight, Adam broke through his defense. Jaune swung his sword with what strength he still had.

"DIE!" Adam screamed as his blade fell cutting Jaune down his chest. Adam's face twisted in pain while Jaune's morphed into a sadistic grin. Adam faltered and attempted to turn away.

Jaune wasn't going to let a chance like this escape him. It was all he needed. He stabbed his red sword into Adam's leg. "Stay right there!" Adam brought his blade to bear, attempting to strike Jaune's midsection with a flurry of one handed strikes. Even with one hand, he delivered punishing blows that forced Jaune to step back. Jaune's face twisted into a snarl

Adam panted. "You're eyes. I know those eyes." Adam said knowingly. "You're just a mad dog." He said, blocking Jaune's longsword and attempting to cut him down. "I won't let you get in my way. The way of all Faunus Kind. I will kill you!" He shoved Jaune back and pulled the red blade out of his leg to swing at Jaune. Adam pulled the red blade out of his leg. Jaune's blocks were becoming weaker as his mechanical arm cries.

"I know your name," Adam said.

"The white Wolf of Mistral." Jaune formed a sign pushing Adam down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Jaune screamed out trying to strike Adam down with everything he had. Adam rolled out of the way of Jaune's blade, letting it impale into the ground. Adam kicked the white-haired man back and spun to his feet seeking a killing blow with his sword.

Jaune let out a roar, knocking one of Adam's strikes away with his metal arm. "You're nothing but a murderer like me." Adam laughed blocking Jaune's punches, leaving small cuts and nicks across Jaune's body.

"SHUT UP" Jaune yelled. Forming two different signs, one in each hand. A fireball emerged, propelled by an invisible force. The fireball exploded right before Adam throwing up chunks of concrete, and smoke. The white fang leader was taken by surprise by the man emerging from the flames metal fist cocked back ready to strike.

Jaune put everything he had into the strike attempting to send Adam Flying but his punch never reached him. A flash of red screamed across his vision, his mechanical arm was in pieces and his chest cut open. Time seemed to slow to a stop.

Jaune's eyes gazed around at the metal pieces of his once mechanical arm surrounding him.

 _He lost_

Adam's blade was coming back around to finish him. Adam was going to find Weiss, and Kill her. He was going to find Ruby, and Kill her. He was going to find Yang, and Kill her.

He was going to find Blake….

"NO!" Jaune screamed out grabbing a long sharp piece of metal that once belonged to his mechanical arm. He gripped it so tight his hand began to bleed. If he was going to die here, he was taking Adam with him. Jaune drive the blade through the bull faunus collar bone, expecting the strike from the red samurai.

The two stayed still, for what felt like an eternity to Jaune. Then slowly Adam twisted his blade and pulled it free of Jaune, stammering back due to the neck wound Jaune inflicted on him. Adam sneered at Jaune. "You are a monster, White Wolf. Sacrificing your own life just to _try_ and kill an enemy." Jaune fell to his knees.

"I'm not a monster." Jaune said weakly. "And I didn't fail."

"Really, all I see is beast who gave up their humanity. I am going to put an end to your sad existence on this planet." Adam placed his blade next to Jaune's neck. "I'll rid the world of this monster. I'll be a hero."

"Neither of us is hero's Adam. I am going to kill you, before you can hurt anyone else. That's why I'm distracting you." Jaune nodded upwards. Adam was standing directly under a series of broken electrical wires with a stake of metal through his collarbone. Adam frantically started pulled his blade back for one final blow

Jaune could swear he heard his name being called, but he didn't have time to hesitate. Jaune moved his remaining hand with the last of his strength into a sign completing the circuit.

Jaune's world was replaced a bright flash, and the most intense pain he had ever felt. As if every fiber of his being was being torn apart and burned.

And then there was nothing.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review on your way out. Once again thankyou for the patience between chapters.**


	10. L10: Don't run with the bulls

**A/N:** **Hey so extra shout out to my awesome Beta. You have done wonders for this story and my writing. Welcome everyone. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope it is worth the wait. Please enjoy.**

 **Beta: AnnoyinglyNormal**

Lesson 10: Running with the bulls was a bad idea

Jaune, despite his earlier thoughts, had decided he most likely wasn't dead. No, in fact the horrible pain going through his body made it abundantly clear that he was not. Sure, he wasn't the best person on Remnant, but still, an eternity of this would drive even him mad. That, and he kept hearing the words 'Jaune' and 'idiot', amid the constant ringing in his ears.

It seemed that death had not come for him yet. Another lucky break…

As he regained his senses, he realized something was touching his face. Slowly the darkness that he was in was replaced by blurry shapes and colors. He couldn't really make out who or what it was. Had Adam survived that shock? Jaune tried to force himself to move. Like hell he was going let Adam have an easy time of killing him. Jaune started to squirm, just one little muscle at a time, gaining more and more leverage over his own body. The shadowy figure seemed to have other ideas though, it loomed over him menacingly. The shadow held him down overpowering his weak form.

 _Wait, that was it._ He would shock the bastard again. Not enough to kill Adam, unfortunately, but it would piss him off enough to please Jaune.

Jaune strained himself trying to force his hand into the symbol of _bur_ to shock his would-be attacker.

"Oh no you don't!" The shadow exclaimed, interlacing their hand with Jaune's to stop him from forming the sign. At least his hearing was coming back. In fact, Adam sounded kind of pretty. Stern and snarky…but pretty.

 _Wait a second, there's no way that was Adam._ Unless Adam had very soft and smooth hands. Jaune also doubted that Adam would hold him so sweetly. Jaune began to grasp the hand holding his. Not only was it soft, but a fair amount smaller than his. A woman perhaps?

"Jaune, it's me. Blake. I am going to let go of your hand, don't shock me…I repeat don't shock me again or so help me." His blurry vision began to clear as Blake's form came into view kneeling over him. "Don't move yet, your Aura hasn't finished healing you. In fact it is pretty low, you're gonna need some stitches."

"How do I look?" Jaune said grinning with blood adorning his white teeth.

"Like shit." Blake said letting out a small chuckle while wiping something from her eye. Blake appeared to be straining, trying to hold a few tears back.

That wouldn't do. "Well, Blake, you should have seen the other guy. Got him with the old uppercut." Jaune said with a grisly smile; raising up weakly what remained of his robotic right arm. He didn't mind being the butt of the joke if it meant lifting some spirits. Through a pained smile, he grinned at Blake hoping to make her smile.

Despite telling what he thought was a funny joke, Blake looked disappointed and could barely meet his eyes. She looked more defeated than he did. As much as she could compared to his now bloody and bruised form.

"I let him get away Jaune. His lieutenants came to finish you off. I couldn't protect you and capture Adam. I'm sorry." Blake began to sniffle like a little kid. Tears dripping down her cheeks. Why was she always so hard on herself?

It's as if she would light herself on fire to keep others warm.

"Did you just apologize for _only_ saving my life?" Jaune raised his remaining hand with what little strength he had and attempted to wipe the tears, taking notice of the small bruises and cuts that Blake had. "I mean damn Blake, set those standards a little lower why don't you. You're making me look bad." She hit his weakly hit his chest, while laughing. "Ow injured here Blake! Always with the hitting." Jaune said holding her hand once more; caressing it with his thumb. Blake's smile returned, even if it looked a little bittersweet, it shone through any sadness that was there. The pain felt a little bit more worth it. "Hey Blake, I got a favor to ask."

"Yeah Jaune, anything"

"Can we just go home this time? No hospitals like some bad cop procedural. I'll go get checked out tomorrow, promise." Jaune said trying his best at puppy dog eyes. Blake laughed and nodded with tears still dripping down her cheeks, helping Jaune up as soft as possible. The two limped off into the midnight sunset of smoke and fire that adorned the neighborhood.

/-/

"Oh my god what happened here." Some young cop said looking upon the carnage before him. The buildings in the area were appeared to all have deep cuts, and blood splattered all over them. The building was adorned with scars big and small all telling the same story.

Two people...no two animals were killing each-other here with no regard.

One building looked to be nearly sliced in half surgically. In the middle of all the carnage was an area that appeared to be literally glassed, as if the gods looked at this place and decided to smite the location out of existence.

"I can take a guess, a really good guess." The man stood there slack jawed in awe moving his hand along a car that was bisected. The cop looked back to see Detective Vasilis seething with anger, holding up what appeared to be the remains of a prosthetic hand. Detective Vasilis looked like a man who was now out for blood. A man that would be judge, jury and executioner.

He threw the arm on the ground and started stomping on the metal bits hoping to destroy anything they ever stood for.

"ARC!" Screamed the detective to the god's above, hoping they would smite a certain white-haired man.

/-/

"Ow ow ow ow." Jaune said between clenched teeth as Blake laid him down in the tub as gingerly as possible.

"I know we said no more hospitals but…" She said holding her arms up as if just touching him would cause him to break. "This seems a little risky don't you think? It's been awhile since I have had to field stitch a wound."

Jaune smiled tensely. "No Blake really, I'm good I promise. Plus, if we go to the hospital…" Jaune looked into the distance and got pale. "Neptune might really kill me this time." Blake rolled her eyes. "Here, help me get this shirt off, it's getting caught on my wound." Jaune said waving what remained of his mechanical arm.

Blake grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly cut it with shears trying her best not to cause any more pain than he was really in. Blake finished cutting his shirt up, and kneeled down to inspect his wound.

Jaune's shirt hit the ground with squelching. "My god," Blake stared in awe, her hands trembling at his scar and wound covered chest. Blake looked to meet Jaune's eyes. She was met with a pained smile that seemed far too distracting.

"Not that I mind you staring, but we should hurry up on those stitches."

She frantically stood up and exited the room. "I'll be right back, don't move." Okay,first things first she needed to get some water boiling to sterilize the needle. Blake created a clone who grabbed the biggest pot she could find and filled it up before putting it on the stove. Blake began opening up each and everyone of the cabinet doors before finding a trauma bag stashed away. She pulled open the bag and began rummaging through the supplies until she found what she needed.

" Boil faster, dammit," She heard her clone say. She grabbed some red dust out of her combat pouch and tossed it to the clone who took a step back, throwing it into the water which instantly boiled. Her clone picked up the pot and followed her back to the bathroom

"I'm back." She said as her clone placed the boiling pot of water down before disappearing. Blake grabbed twine and suture tying them together. "I'm sure you know this, but it's going to hurt without anesthetic. Last chance, we can still go to a hospital." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I trust you Blake."

Blake nodded and dipped the needle in the still boiling water for ten seconds. Should she start from the top or the bottom? Screw it, it didn't matter. She should do something to help keep his mind off of this, but she wasn't the best conversationalist.

"I'm gonna start with the biggest cut on your chest first, okay? Jaune you'll need to stay awake so I need you to talk to me while I do this. Tell me a story okay." Jaune winced as Blake made the first pass through his skin. It was going be a long night.

"About?"

"How you learned to fight."

"We went to Beacon together Blake. I know I didn't stand out, but come on." He said this chuckling through clenched teeth.

"Where you really learned to fight." Blake thought back to the few times she saw him fight at Beacon. It could hardly be called fighting as much as flailing.

"Right, it was Winter actually. You know Weiss's sister." Blake was familiar with the woman. She and team RWBY had more than their fair share of encounters with her before. "She was actually my commanding officer. The training was absolutely brutal. She actually was the one that broke my sword."

Jaune took a deep breath. "I guess it's as good a story as any."

/-/

"Again!" Shouted Winter. Her stern face betraying no emotion.

Jaune stood up, his eyes no longer azure blue but a piercing yellow, like a predator. "Yes Ma'am."

Jaune charged Winter, unleashing a fury of strikes that were swiped away with practiced ease. He struggled, struggling to find a way through her impenetrable defense.

"you'll need to focus if you want to hit me!" Winter said, deflecting his blade and striking his chest, just barely piercing his Aura. Jaune sidestepped the blow to let it slide across him; he dug deep with every fiber of his being. His muscles tensing to the point of doing harm, Aura coating his fist.. All to deliver a devastating elbow to Winter's face. Winter ducked under the elbow and formed a glyph encasing his foot in ice.

But Jaune didn't give up. He grabbed Winter's sword arm and lifted Crocea Mors up high. He came down with such a ferocity that he was able to lightly pierce her shoulder. Winter, recognizing the threat, moved and created a glyph to spring herself away. Leaving Jaune with his foot still encased in ice.

Winter landed gracefully a few feet away and pointed her sabre at Jaune. "You are trapped and have no long-range weapon. Yield."

"No." Jaune said readying his sword as best as he could.

"So be it." Winter summoned a horde of small white nevermores with her glyphs. They mercilessly bombarded Jaune, chipping away at his Aura. It was then that she saw Jaune make a sign. This sign formed a field around him, one of the same signs Ironwood and the researchers had told her about. She didn't think it was actually possible. She wouldn't admit it, but they were quite impressive. The shield held firm around the boy. His face becoming drenched with sweat from the exertion.

Jaune then drove the sword into the ice encasing his foot and formed another sign causing flames to shoot down the length of the blade. As he was doing this his face strained from exertion, it looked as if he was being ripped apart from the inside. Winter's eyes grew wide. She stopped the onslaught of white nevermores.

"Jaune stop! The match is done! You're going to die if you keep using the signs like this!" The look Jaune gave her sent chills down her spine. The ice was melted. He pulled the sword back and formed one final sign. It was as if wind coated his blade sharpening it to impossible levels.

Jaune rushed Winter at impossible speeds she did not know he was capable of.

"I'm sorry Jaune." Winter formed a Glyph at the hilt of her blade. She could barely see Jaune moving, but all her experience told her when to strike. Not a moment too late, either. Shattered steel and blood filled the air. Jaune collapsed behind her clutching his side.. Winter winced as she grabbed her side and fell to one knee. "Jaune?" She said, her voice a bit hoarser. Had she killed him with her strike? Ironwood would not be happy.

She looked back to see him struggling to move. He had managed to pierce her Aura again. He was getting stronger. The augmentations are working.

"I…can…keep going." Jaune said through labored breaths. Blood soaking his clothes. He held his now shattered blade up ready to attack. "I won't quit. I won't, not again." Jaune began coughing, his face was pale. "I'm finally gonna beat you Winter."

It was then that his eyes became dull and he began to fall. Winter moved and caught the heavier man despite her injuries. "Let's call this one a draw." She said signaling for medics.

"Yeah...sure." Jaune said smiling as he passed out.

/-/

Blake finally finished sewing another cut. Biting the twine to cut it and tying it off to finish the job. "Now that I think about it, that was one of the last spars we ever had. She made sure to thrash me in the rest of them though. I really thought I was getting close to winning." Jaune smiled through the pain he was in. "Were almost done, right?"

Blake looked at Jaune a little bitterly. "I know this is the pot calling the kettle black but…I would have been able to help you Jaune. You shouldn't have shocked me. Adam is my burden, not yours." Blake's face took on a solemn look as she clenched her fist tight.

Jaune placed an open palm onto Blake's hand, which relaxed and interlaced with his. He looked deep into her eyes as if to simply say 'I am here'. "You're right, Adam is your burden. I won't be able to carry it for you, but maybe I can give you a boost every now and then. How's that sound?"

Blake's ears perked up and her cheeks turned red as she looked down at their hands. She was caressing Jaune's hand with her thumb. Her nerves almost got the best of her. Despite this the comfort it brought made her never want to let go. If only she didn't have to keep stitching the poor bastard up.

She unlaced her hand causing Jaune to frown ever so slightly. Blake gave him a coy smile and leaned in ever so slightly just brushing her lips against his. Jaune, like the fair maiden he was, let out a slight high pitched 'eep'.

"Ughh hi….Blake."

Blake raised an eyebrow at his absolute mastery of the spoken language.

"That wasn't bad. No! I mean that was good! Is good the right word? You wanted to kiss me, right?" Jaune was silenced by Blake's finger on his lips.

Blake snickered a bit at his supposed innocence. It was kind of funny in a sad kind of way. "Yes, Jaune, it was nice." Jaune smiled and puffed his chest out a little. "Don't get cocky, I still have four more cuts sew." Jaune looked at her curiously. "And no, I won't make a clone to hold your hand." Jaune frowned and mumbled something about a semblance hoarder. "I would like to hear another story if you're willing to tell me."

Jaune proceeded to wander off into stories of a time that seemed so far away but still very raw.

/-/

Qrow was no stranger to Vale, yet one thing about it felt alien to him. No longer did Beacon seem like the center. There were many new players in town making the power dynamic much different. Oscar was no Ozpin.

The hunters weren't so popular any more. Large groups of faunus are backing the fang, and even more citizens are accusatory of Beacon for holding so much political and monetary power. They claimed that the refusal to unlock all people's Auras has allowed huntsman and huntresses to oppress them.

Bunch of bullshit if you asked him. If they all knew the sacrifices hunters made day in and day out, they wouldn't be such assholes. Not to mention the fact that having your Aura unlocked makes you like a literal goddamn Beacon to the Grimm if it isn't controlled.

Of course, the guy who runs the Anti Aura society is some big shot lawyer guy by the name of Kevin Salazar. He finds any chance he can to put a hunter in jail. You stop a literal Grimm invasion, but accidently break some dudes arm and suddenly he is going for life in jail.

In fact, Qrow almost had the cuffs slapped on a few months back for some incident all the way in Vacuo of all places.

That's why Qrow was perched on a window sill. In the rain. Windy rain that was absolutely chilling him to the bone. His protégé, or drinking buddy, Jaune has gotten himself in the sights of Mr. Kevin Salazar after some nasty incidents. He had gotten a tip that Salazar was expecting some kind of delivery pertaining to Jaune.

See, most people would find a man sitting on their window sill weird, but luckily, he was no ordinary man. He was a man who knew some deep dark stuff. Like how to transform into a crow. They don't teach you that at Beacon, now do they?

Of course, the novelty does wear thin. Where was that damn delivery?

Almost on cue, a deer faunus walked through the door to the office soaking wet. He handed the man what appeared to be a usb. The lawyer was smart about one thing though. His computer was turned away from the window. You wouldn't believe how many people kept computers and other important documents visible from a high perch. The man did leave one thing just barely visible though, and if the video had anything to do with the name on the document it was only going to get worse.

The title of the document read as follows:

 **WITCHER PROJECT**

 **EYES ONLY**

"Son of a bitch."

 **A/N: So, I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Have an awesome day. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	11. To share your burdens

**A/N: Hello all welcome to a new chapter. Just a heads up my beta and I are both full time workers. Sometimes our schedules don't quite match up. We often go through multiple revisions as quality is more important the quantity to us. In the future I may choose to release things in drafts and revise as we are able to beta for each other. I hope to get chapter 12 out sooner rather than later.**

Lesson 11: To share your burdens is to share a future.

Qrow stood alone, on a new rooftop on a new night. Much like he has done most of his life. It was Qrow's penance for his sins. Ever since Summer's death. It was the day after she died that Qrow kneeled before Ozpin, and promised his loyalty. His debt would not end, unless death take him. That is why he now served Oscar.

He disdained his new master, and the order he had given him. Oscar did not play the game the same way that Ozpin played it. In fact, to Oscar everyone was expendable in the name of stagnation. That was Qrow's current predicament. Oscar had grown tired of Jaune's _influence_ as of late. The mere fact that Jaune represents chaos. He has caused the issues with the white fang and the free aura society to boil over. And there was no going back to the status quo. It was for this reason Oscar hoped to _hammer_ this nail that sticks out.

Oscar even contacted Ironwood.

It made Qrow sick. He never really talked to Jaune except for that one time at the bar, and years ago traveling Mistral. In fact, he was surprised to know that the weak boy he met in Mistral even survived as long as he did. Although, perhaps that boy didn't survive. Little was left of the miniscule amount of what Qrow remembered. He had seen many a hunter change after some time in the field. Though not many nearly as drastically.

But there were a few things that Qrow knew they had in common. Mainly, they fought the same. They both fought for selfish reasons. You see many Huntsman and Huntresses fight for something bigger than themselves. Equality perhaps. But Qrow could tell Jaune, like him, fought for no great cause.

They fought to put and end to their own weakness. They fought to never lose anything again.

They both lost and gave so much. Even in Victory they have found themselves hollow, with little to show for their triumph but filled graves.

It was this emptiness that drives them to be so greedy. Qrow could see it in Jaune's eye's. He too was tired of fighting for things as useless as Kingdoms and generals. From the surveillance that Qrow has done he has noticed Jaune practically latch on to Ruby's faunus teammate. He had been the same with Summer.

Qrow sat in silence overlooking the safe house for what must have been hours. Only to be brought out of musing by a sudden buzzing in his pocket.

Qrow brought his scroll out of his pocket to see Ruby's dumb smile adorning his lock screen. Qrow swiped to allow the call through.

"UNCLE QROW!"

"What's up short stuff." Qrow replied nonchalantly.

"IAMNOTSHORT!"

"Sure your not, what do you need Ruby? I am a bit busy with work." Ruby's face pouted on the screen.

"I was wondering if you were with Jaune by chance, I made something for him to make him feel better. Oscar told me that he and Blake were at a safe house. He wouldn't tell me where though. Sooooo I was hoping you could deliver it to him." Ruby held up a red wrapped box, making Qrow quirk and eyebrow.

"I don't know…I'm kinda busy."

"Pleasseee Uncle Qrow I'll be your best friend foreverrrrr!" Ruby said giving Qrow her signature look.

Qrow couldn't resist. He was powerless to do so. Both her mom and her had this charm about them, that made you say yes to just about any crazy idea. "Sure Ruby, I'll come by tomorrow morning to pick it up."

"You're the best, kay thanks, see you later Uncle Qrow, I owe you big time." Ruby said spurting out words at a mile per minute.

/-/

Jaune was currently laying in a somewhat blood-soaked tub all stitched up breathing heavily with Blake resting her head on his shoulder. Blake was wide eyed and alert yet tired. "Blake, that was one of the worst ideas I have ever had. Why didn't you make me go to the hospital? You, almost made me bleed out with that last stitch job."

Blake just continued to stair off into the slightly dirty tiles on the bathroom wall. "Jaune this was your idea."

"Ya but you're no-nonsense Blake. You should have been like _this is beyond either of our abilities we are going to a hospital even if I have to knock you out and carry you there."_ Blake glared at Jaune. "Alright, Alright. I'm gonna get out of these rags and see grab a spare set of clothes in the bag Ruby gave me." Jaune stood up tall. "For what it's worth though Blake, thanks for saving me from Adam's goons, aannndd stitching me up." Jaune smirked getting up out of the tub.

"Don't get used to it." Blake said smiling softly at Jaune and standing up herself. "Thank you Jaune for telling me about…" _the horrible experiences you had._ Blake cringed wondering how she could say it. For such a well-read person, she was at a loss for words.

"It feels good to talk about it to someone, I could tell you more if you'd like. It feels like everyone is walking on eggshells around me. It's nice to have someone that I can just talk to." They were standing quite close now. In fact, it was causing Blake's cheeks to flush quite heavily on her pale skin.

Blake was now looking around for any escape. Theses situations were not exactly her forte. "I'm gonna go now. I'll ugh let you change." Blake exclaimed as if she just discovered string theory. She turned a quick about haste and exited the room to let the man change.

"Ughhh Blake I got a small problem." Called out both Jaune through the door. "I found a pair of sweatpants…but not an extra shirt. Can you look through the drawers in the bedroom to see if there is an extra shirt." Blake rolled her eyes at how unprepared they were stepping away leaving a clone that she beckoned to follow her.

Both she and the clone walked into the bedroom and started searching the closet and desks calmly. This calm search became more and more frantic as Blake opened empty drawer after drawer. What was the big deal anyways. It was only a shirt, he can be shirtless, right? He was shirtless the whole time she stitched him up. Blake looked desperately at her clone who just shrugged as if to say _this is your problem not mine._ The clone would be no help Blake decided making the clone disappear. She walked back out into the common room and stood before the bathroom door looming before her.

"Jaune? Are you sure you didn't miss it?"

"Yup."

Blake took a deep breath. "Alright don't worry about it, just come one out. It's no big deal." Blake was going to be cool. She was cool. Then he walked out. But not to the reaction she or he expected. Blake grimaced at her own stitch work now that she was seeing it in good lighting. "I'm sorry?" Blake said unsure of what to say.

Jaune oddly enough rolled his eyes at her comment. "Don't sweat it. Let's just get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Jaune said making his way to the couch and plopping down. "OW OW OW OW!" Jaune said doubling over in pain.

"Stop jumping around you idiot. Are you trying to open the stitches again!? Blake walked over and grabbed his remaining hand and forced him to his feet. Blake was cringing at the face Jaune made. It was strained as if he was in a world champion chess match.

"Come on, you'll never get a good night's rest on the couch. We'll just split the bed. It's more than big enough for the both of us." Blake pulled him into the room and dragged him forward making sure he didn't pull out the stitches. "Before you lay down let me put some wraps around the stitching." Blake got up and quickly returned with the trauma bag.

Blake began by first wrapping around the end of where his prosthetic arm would have been. She continued on towards his chest. Blake began to curiously trace her work, he looked like a teddy bear that had been repaired one hundred times.

Blake was brought out of her thoughts by Jaune holding her hand. "You did good Blake. Thank you. For everything." Jaune smiled widely.

"Now that I think about it Blake. I am feeling a bit awake. Want to put on another movie while we sleep." Jaune said his face betraying him. It was clear that the boy was tired. His eyes were baggy and he was still straining against the pain. Adam must have been angry.

"Sure, since I picked that last one, why don't you pick." Blake said tossing him the controller, and getting in the bed next to Jaune unsure of how close she should sit. Jaune began to thumb through the different movies. He occasionally would pause on a movie and glance at Blake as if to gauge her reaction. It would seem that he wanted to find something they would both like. In the end, it seemed that he came to a decision.

 _The Man with Two Souls._

Blake wasn't aware there had been an adaption of this book. It had been years since she had once read the book. It had been one of her favorites at the time. Blake looked at Jaune curiously. "Have you read the book Jaune."

"No, just liked the title to be honest." Jaune said dryly. Blake was a bit awestruck. Jaune was very simple. If there was one common thread with all her interactions with Jaune, is that they have all been relatively simple. Annoying and inconvenient. But possible to see from a mile away. What you saw is what you got. "Are you good with this one Blake?" Blake nodded in reply as Jaune pressed the play button. Jaune settled down into the bed a bit more.

Blake split her focus between the opening credits and Jaune. In many ways, it was clear that Jaune was not gifted. It wasn't that he wasn't strong. Quite the opposite. But it was not any innate gift or divine right. The scars and stitches that adorned his chest made it quite clear.

Jaune was strong because he was a struggler.

He could have run from Adam. It wasn't his fight. He could have chosen many paths. Yet consistently he chose the path of strife. He chose to become involved. His struggle was his penance. Blake thought about her own struggles to make up for past mistakes. Every step of the way her team was behind her. Weather she liked it or not. Perhaps she could pay that forward.

Blake wasn't quite sure what was going through her head. In fact, it was likely to result in a bit of awkwardness. But she was going to help weather he liked it or not. Blake closed the distance between Jaune and her and laid her head down on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around them. Jaune stiffened, and Blake could not for the life of her make eye contact. That would be too much.

"Blake?"

"Thank you for telling me about your time in Atlas. It must have been difficult." Blake knew as well as anyone that having others pity your struggles was infuriating. She knew that last thing Jaune wanted to hear was _I'm sorry you poor thing._ Sometimes it is best that little is said.

It should be okay to have a secret or two.

Blake watched as the movie settled into it's plot. One thing was for sure though. She wouldn't stay away. Nor would Jaune. Their breathing became deep and long. The two fell asleep in an embrace, assuring the other that tonight the world didn't matter.

/-/

Ruby was very excited. If there was one true thing in this world Ruby was meant to do besides being a huntress, it was weapon engineering. Ever since she had designed Crescent Rose she had been enamored with weapons both simple and complex. She constantly had people asking for advice.

One of her favorite things was to make a work of art that someone didn't know that needed. That is how her current invention came about. When Jaune had gotten out of the hospital he was given a substandard prosthetic. A one size fits all if you will. That would not do for a huntsman of any caliber. In fact, it was likely to break if it hadn't already,

That is why she took it upon herself to build Jaune a new one. With some upgraded features, of course. One's Jaune didn't know he wanted. Sure, there might be a _minor_ learning curve, but she could teach anyone to aim.

Even Jaune.

He just hadn't had the right teachers. Ruby didn't want to brag, but she was quite the shot. You don't get good with sniper-scythe without being able to hit the bullseye consistently. Not that Jaune would have to be that accurate with the upgrades she put in.

Ruby hoped Qrow would break the rules a bit and let her go with him to give Jaune the new arm. It wasn't like she was a white fang spy or something.

 _ **Pum pum pum**_

That must have been Qrow knocking on the door. Ruby zipped over to open it. "Uncle Qrow!" She said wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Every time you see me, you say my name like it's been years."

Ruby rolled her eyes and giggled. "I just like seeing you, it's not often we see each other in a span of a few days." Ruby un latched herself from Qrow. "Annnndddd I have a favor to ask." She said kind of dancing in place, making Qrow raise an eyebrow.

"Let me guess you want to come with me to the safehouse?" Ruby nodded her head up and down frantically with a foolish smile on her face. Qrow couldn't help but smile. She had learned through years of practice to get what she wanted from her Uncle. "Alright squirt, let's go."

/-/

Jaune had slept great. In fact, better than great. He wouldn't say it out loud but Blake mad a great Teddy Bear. Jaune had woken up about an hour ago, but couldn't convince himself to get out of bed. Blake was still sleeping. Jaune snuggled himself closer to Blake's head, closing his eyes. Her hair smelled sweet like tropical fruit, but also a bit like sweat from the fights last night.

It was absolutely intoxicating.

He had become so accustomed to the smell of the battlefield. Nothing could compare to the smell of industrialized death. It left you feeling so cold and empty, spending every night in the trenches filled with the bodies of your comrades. Many night's he could still see the faces of those he failed. Some nights he would see his old team. And they would always tell him the same thing.

"How could it be us. Not you, Jaune, who was the weakest among us be the one that lives. You did not earn this."

"They're not real Jaune." The Man muttered to himself.

Jaune took another long breadth, drinking in the scent of Blake's hair banishing away the faces of his old team once more. There were many days he wished to end it all. But right now, was not one of those times. He could never earn their sacrifice. But perhaps he could live in a way that would honor them, and put their souls to rest.

As if she knew his troubles Blake buried her face into his chest to escape the morning light that threatened to wake her up. Jaune wished this would never end.

 _ **BAM BAM BAM**_

Of course, fate had other ideas. Blake's ears twitched and she got up in a hurry. Still half laying in bed. "Morning." Blake said as she smiled, quelling any concerns Jaune had on this becoming an awkward situation. They were adult's after all. This was a quite tame experience.

 _ **BAM BAM BAM**_

"I'll ugh grab the door." Jaune said embracing her once more. He got up begrudgingly grabbing his sword, which got him a funny look from Blake. You never can be to safe, just in case someone had found out where they are hiding.

Whoever was at the door better have a good reason for knocking. Jaune made it to the door quietly and peeked out the eyehole to see not just one, but two people he recognized. It was Ruby and Qrow. Jaune placed his sword to the side and opened the door.

Qrow immediately smirked and Ruby blushed deeply causing a bit of confusion for Jaune.

Ruby looked everywhere but at him. "Oh Jaune Hi, ughh , You're shirtless." She said nervously. "Come on Uncle Qrow we'll come back later." She tried to make an immediate about haste but was stopped in her tracks by Qrow.

"Ugh Ugh you forced me to take you with me squirt. You're not leaving. Not when it gets this fun." Jaune stepped to the side and beckoned them in. Jaune noticed that Ruby was carrying a good sized box wrapped in a bow.

"What's in the box Ruby?" Jaune asked before remembering something important. "Blake it's Ruby and Qrow!" Although there was no way she didn't hear them.

"IT'S NOTHING! Stop asking weird questions Jaune." In true comedic fashion Blake walked out of the bedroom wearing the same clothes she had been wearing last night. Both her clothes and hair were fairly ruffled. Ruby stared at Jaune wide eyed, then slowly turned her head to face black haired girl. "Blake?" She said raising her hands as if to say _were having a talk later_.

Blake having a way with words just coughed a few times. "Hi Ruby, what's in the box?" She said unable to make eye contact. Ruby slumped her shoulders and for a moment looked very accusingly at Blake. But like a switch had been flipped her excitement came back.

"Wellll, obviously as you can see Jaune's prosthetic didn't work out to well." Ruby said pointing to the now non-existent right arm. "I couldn't let our dear friend have such a piece of trash. So I made a little something." She said pushing the box into Jaune's arm. "Sit down and open it." Ruby said pushing the larger man from behind towards the couch. Jaune leveraged himself just right so he could undo the bow around the box. The boy lifted the lid. Unsure of what to expect.

"Oh wow. Ruby, I don't know what to say."

"Come on, lets put it on Jaune!" Ruby said with fire and vigor in her eyes.

/-/

With a little help from Ruby, they had gotten what was left of the old arm detached. And replaced it with Ruby's new baby as she called it. It had hints of white, gold, red, bronze, green, and pink. Normally not colors that go together, but Ruby had made it work. The arm had a red Bracer, and if he was right a pair of green barrels. Had she put a gun on this thing. She did know he couldn't shoot, right?

Ruby had really gone deep into the design of this one. Ruby looked at Jaune so happily. "Now Jaune, let me explain all the functions I put in. First off, it is linked to your nervous system so all you have to do is think about the functions. She said jumping up and down.

On cue the moment Jaune thought about the bracer was like the one Pyrrha once carried. Ruby then snapped her fingers. "To be careful, the two functions are two stages so you don't accidently hurt yourself. I added in this green submachine gun to the top of the forearm, and the best part of all! I added a cannon to your arm!" Ruby cackled a bit madly at this last part. She must be trying to kill him by giving him all this fire power.

The color Scheme alone was enough to make him tear up. It had been such a long time avoiding even thinking about his old team. It had been even longer since he could remember finding himself happy thinking about them. Once again, he could see them smiling. He couldn't hold it back any long, his tears were running freely down his face. Despite this he was smiling through the pain.

Ruby embraced him in a hug. He embraced her back. "Thank you, Thank you." He said in between ragged breadths and hot tears. He felt Blake's hand on his shoulder, and heard some sympathetic swigs of alcohol from Qrow.

It was so hard. He missed them so much. He missed their presence. It is the one thing he needed all these years. And Ruby found a way to be a hero once again.

"I'm back guys." Jaune said still crying into Ruby's hood.

 **A/N: Well hope yall enjoyed this. This felt like a really fun chapter to me. I wanted to touch on something though. A few have reviewed and mentioned a few things in Witcher Lore. I am playing a bit fast and loose as this is my first fic. Regardless I appreciate all reviews.**


	12. When Little is left you fight!

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

Lesson 12: When little is left. You Fight.

"AHHHHHHHH" Screamed Adam as he flipped a table full of medical instruments over. Burns and cuts gleamed through the areas of him that weren't' bandaged. His breaths ragged through clenched teeth. He was practically tearing at the seams.

"Sir you need to lay down!" A girl with feathered arms said to Adam trying to push him back into the bed. He easily grabbed her by the neck, effortlessly lifting her up. He seethed with anger.

"Where is my sword?" Adam said tightening his grip on her causing her to cry out weakly.

"In in in the roo room over there." The young faunus said in between gasping breadths as she pointed to the door on the opposite side of make shift emergency room. Adam dropped her on the ground. The girl let out a cry.

Adam made his way through the door to find his sword.

Quickly locating it, he grabbed it and unsheathed it checking for damage. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Adam said staring at a man in a chair.

"Adam glad to see you made it." A cool voice said.

"Quit the small talk what do you want Salizar?" Adam said pointing his blade at the man.

"You look worse for wear." Salizar raised his hands in the air. "Fear not this is in our favor, I have video of the whole incident." He said placing his scroll on to the table

"Stop beating around the bush! How could that help us." Adam's face strained in anger behind the bandages.

"We both know you weren't exactly out to do good last night Adam. Of course, that would depend on the perspective." The lawyer hit play. "Tell me what you think, we won't be worrying about your foe anymore." Adam smiled in the light of the video.

"I see were smoking him out? You are a clever man" All lawyers were crafty though.

"Oh, and Adam. A little gift from me to you." Than lawyer pulled a vial from his jacket and place it in Adams hand. "Happy hunting"

/-/

Neptune couldn't believe what he was seeing. The video he was seeing on the news couldn't be real. It had to be fake.

But the media in Vale wouldn't care. He knew Jaune wouldn't attack innocents. More than that, he knew Adam wouldn't protect them. This wasn't good. Another precinct had already sent out an armed taskforce to take him in Alive or Dead. It was going to be a bloodbath. He had to get there before the taskforce.

Neptune stood up grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

/-/

Jaune couldn't be happier. His new arm felt more a part of him than his original did. Ruby did not spare any detail. Although the cannon and submachine gun were a bit _interesting_ considering he can't shoot to save his life.

 _AHEM_

"Sorry to rain on your parade Jaune but we should actually be leaving." Said Qrow making Blake, Ruby, and Jaune look at him in confusion. "There isn't time to explain, other than someone released a video of Jaune's escapade last night…and it does not paint him in a heroic light. Grab your weapons and follow me."

"Uncle should we go on the run. I am sure we can explain it to the police." Said Ruby

"By not heroic light I mean villainous. Plus, I am sure they aren't planning on taking him alive so let's get out of here." Blake and Jaune nodded following Qrow out of the apartment. Ruby followed soon after.

/-/

Jaune, Blake, Ruby, and Qrow were now officially on the run. Currently they were to the best of their ability making their way to Bullhead launch pad. They were running at break neck pace.

"Were going to Beacon, aren't we?" Blake asked calmly.

Qrow nodded. "It's the only place the police can't just storm when they please."

"Stop." Blake said sliding to a halt. The other three followed suits. Blake grabbed Jaune and Ruby pulling them behind cover. Qrow quickly followed. She pointed towards a large group of uniformed policemen patrolling in the distance around the helipad. "We can't go in loud. Even if the police can't storm Beacon they can pressure Glynda to extradite us."

Ruby nodded, and looked pensively at Jaune. "He will be hard to hide but I have an idea. Blake, I need you to create a distraction with your clones." Ruby smiled.

"Can I just walk to Beacon?" Jaune askes knowing it was futile.

/-/

"Dude we got the worst job in the whole precinct. I told you last week to not screw around on patrol. And what did you do. You screwed around. Now instead of going on the raid we get to wait here and guard pelicans." One blond police officer said to her much larger partner.

"I told you I'm sorry. But think about it. You saw the destruction that guy caused. Do you really want to be on the taskforce trying to take a monster like that on?"

The girl rolled her eyes at her partners cowardice. "You be a baby all you want. I know I could take him."

Her large partner suddenly focused off into the distance. "Hey did you see that?"

"Look rookie if you jump at every shadow you will never make it in this squad." She said accusingly until a crash shook a container in the distance. "Alright maybe it is something. Go check it out."

"But Sergeant…"

"Don't but Sergeant me. Go check it out numskull." She said pushing the larger man forward. He made his way towards the containers slowly before looking back. The female officer gave him a thumb up to give him confidence. The man filled with a new fervor made his way into the containers.

A series of thumps followed. The officer quirked her eyebrow. "You better not be slacking off again or so help me." She said rolling her eyes and running towards the containers.

Just as she rounded the first container she saw her partner lying on the ground groaning.

"Oh look Jaune they found you."

The police officer span around drawing her weapon and pointing it at the two figures before her. "You're under arrest!" One was a faunus woman with black hair and cat ears. And the other…

"It seems you are right. Too bad it's a trap."

"Gotcha" Said a gravely voice behind her before everything went black.

"You two switch into the uniforms. Ruby and I will meet you in the Bullhead." Qrow said.

Blake and Jaune mad rather quick work of disrobing and putting on the cop uniforms gaining an interesting look from both Qrow and Ruby.

"Alright what next Ruby?" Asked Jaune.

"Simple Jaune. You and Blake commandeer a bullhead with your police authority!"

/-/

Jaune and Blake began walking across the tarmac trying to look as official as they could.

"This isn't going to work Blake. They have to have a mugshot or something." Blake grabbed his hand to reassure him.

"Just keep walking Jaune. Well get there. Just 100 meters to go. Just a little bit farther." The last stretch mine as well have been miles. Blake and Jaune began walking a little bit faster. Yet they still didn't receive any looks from airport security. It was good that police presence had been spread out over the whole airport.

Jaune looked on the tarmac to see airport technicians going about their daily lives. He knew all it took was for one of the workers to recognize them. Sure, the chances that a person would spot them while they were in uniform were low. But there were a lot of workers.

Blake and Jaune finally made it into a Bullhead. "Blake?" Jaune said curiously. "How are Qrow and Ruby getting on?" And before he could say anything more a blur of rose petals crashed into the hull of the bullhead.

"Were here!" Said Ruby valiantly as Qrow struggled to stand up. "To Beacon!"

/-/

"Qrow, Ruby, you brought guests?" Said Glynda. Jaune was bending over like he was going to be sick. Qrow was drinking, and Blake was in the corner.

"Ya, can we get some rooms?" Qrow asked. "It's been a long day."

"That can be arranged. We will talk over dinner. Ruby, Blake…and ugh Jaune the old room is open."

/-/

Blake, Jaune, and Ruby walked down the halls of Beacon once more. Ruby seemed quite happy to return, as did Blake. They gained the onlook of many students. Its been a while since they all walked these halls. "Blake, Ruby I am gonna take walk for old times' sake. I'll catch up with you." Jaune said before walking off down a different hallway.

"I ghuess it's just us then huh Blake." Ruby said nudging the faunus girl. "Soooooooo? Jaune how is he?" Ruby said smiling and nudging Blake.

"He's alright I guess." Blake said shrugging. Ruby wore an unsatisfied face.

"Blake…Really how is he doing? I was so worried when I found him after he fought Cinder. He looked happy. There was so much blood Blake. He looked like he had been through a grinder. I know we were fighting Salem…but we were doing it together. He fought Cinder alone. He did it all alone" Blake grabbed Blake's arm lightly.

"He's doing…alright. Better than you would expect. He's strong you know Ruby. Stronger than I ever thought he would be." Blake smiled "From what I saw of him taking on Adam, I don't think he would stop at anything less than Victory." When Blake had found Jaune the entire area around him was glassed beyond recognition. He must have wanted nothing more than to kill Adam.

"That's what worries me Blake. Do you know what one of the first things he asked me in the hospital was? He asked me to let him help us hunt down Salem. To be honest Blake, I think Jaune died…" Ruby looked down. "Not literally of course. But whoever he is, is nothing like the person I met when I first came to Beacon." Ruby said her hand forming a tight fist.

"A lot has happened Ruby, we have all changed." Blake said to Ruby in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well he didn't have to do it alone! He didn't have to abandon us! We could have helped him. I could have helped him Blake. But he ran off to Atlas. He didn't say goodbye."

"I ran off at one time too. You accepted me back." Blake said smirking.

"You came back though Blake. We didn't find you on deaths door on some desolate field."

"It's not your fault Ruby. Nor is it Jaune's necessarily. We were all forced to make hard choices. Some that were mistakes even. It's not something we can fix. Jaune himself has to heal. We can only support him to the best of our abilities. I am sure he appreciates everything you have done for him. In fact let's go find him. I have a few ideas where he might be."

/-/

Jaune stood atop Beacon Tower carrying a single flower and a bottle of liquor. So many years have passed since she died. In all these years, he didn't ever expect to make it back in to Vale alive. In many ways he would have rather died than return to Beacon and finally confront the specter of his past.

"Pyrrha forgive me, I should have come sooner. So much has happened. I wish you could have been there with me through it all. I couldn't keep Ren and Nora safe. I think I have a solid lead on worst team leader in Beacon history." Jaune sat down and pulled out two small glasses, and popped the cork on the bottle. He poured the two glasses and filled them to the brim. "I know you weren't old enough to drink…but don't tell Glynda, I think we deserve this." Jaune picked up his glass and took a deep sip emptying it. Then picked up her glass and cast the drink into the air. He refilled both the glasses.

Jaune looked into the dark liquid. Trying to find the right words to start with. So much had happened, and he didn't know where to start.

"I hope you don't mind, I got my hair dyed." He said chuckling to himself. "And some contacts too, as you can see. I've changed a lot. I even lost Crocea Mors, an arm too in fact." He said waving his arm in the air. "But don't worry, the new arm Ruby gave me is way better anyways. I'll probably break before it does. I got a new sword too. It's nothing special though." Jaune said sheepishly realizing he had let his red short sword break. He knew Pyrrha wouldn't care about simple trinkets like weapons. She would only want to know that he is well.

Jaune took another swig of the dark liquid and cast another into the air. Jaune smiled. A bottle of liquor had been one thing he had learned to find comfort in. It was something that helped him escape the dark corners of his reality. He poured another glass, though not as gracefully. "This is some really good stuff Pyrrha. I'm surprised students had stuff this good stashed away." Theft was usually wrong but as far as Jaune was concerned he was doing a service to Glynda. Stopping underage drinking and all that.

"Look I know what your gonna say. You were gonna say that I should take better care of myself. Probably not drink as much. And that I should rest more between training. You shouldn't worry though. I'm stronger now. It's all thanks to you. You know that right. Without you I probably...no definitely would have died during initiation."

"I sometimes would wonder though, on all those nights on different battlefields. If you had left me to my fate. Would you have lived. Would you have escaped the attack on Beacon?

Jaune swirled his drink pensively while biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "I think now though I realize something. You would have gone to fight Cinder no matter what."

"You were a true hero Pyrrha."

"Without your sacrifice we would have all died. All of Remnant would have fallen. You gave us the time we needed to plan and get stronger. In fact…"

"I killed Cinder." Jaune said a sad smile adorning his face.

"I know it was a surprise to me to. I had no right being able to beat her, it was probably a fluke. I wasn't really sure where to go from there though. Until now. Until now I had roamed from battle to battle trying to get to where you, Nora, and Ren are. Although…I don't think I'll be going there anymore. Regardless, I am not going to wallow in self-pity any more. I can't change what happened. I am going to honor the sacrifice you made."

"I am going to protect the things you sacrificed yourself for. I am going to protect everyone."

"Jaune." He heard. It was Ruby making him turn around. It was Blake and Ruby. "Can we sit with you." Jaune nodded. Ruby sat on the left and Blake on the right.

Ruby sat up straight. "Pyrrha like Jaune said. Thank you. If you had not fought Cinder she would have killed us all. I would not have been able to protect my team."

Blake followed. "I would not have been able to help my fellow Faunus. Don't listen to what Jaune says. He has helped more than you could ever know. We won't let a friend go into danger alone. We will always have his back."

"And I promise we will defeat Salem and bring Peace to Remnant!" Ruby said defiantly, picking up the bottle and taking a big swig. And then promptly spiting it out and coughing. "Oh my gods, this stuff is horrible. How can you drink this?" Jaune and Blake clutched their laughing at Ruby their sides in stitches. "Stoooppp laughing guys!" Ruby said in a whine while lightly smacking the two. "This stuff is nasty Jaune, why couldn't you get something that taste good?"

"I guess you're not as grown up as you think you are Ruby. It takes a refined pallet to enjoy this drink." Blake said giving Ruby a glance.

"Blake, Ruby, thank you. I can't explain it. But I feel lighter. I am still sad. But that's ok. I know the challenges we face going forward will not be easy. But I know if we work together there will be nothing that we can't take on."

 **A/N: This one was a tad bit shorter. But need not worry. We are coming to the climax of this story. When this one is done I am planning on trying my way into one shots/low chapter because I think they will help develop my writing abilities. This being the first story I ever did, I think was hard managing a multi-chapter story. What I learned was that you should plan well ahead and have chapters more or less outlined. I mostly free wrote this one. I have another longer story in the works.**


	13. The Climax is only the beginning

**A/N: Okay dudes second to last chapter. For those of you that have continued to read and review I really thank you. I have really enjoyed writing this story and look forward to some one-shots in the future.**

Lesson 13: A Climax is only the Beginning

Downtown Vale was bustling with people enjoying the nightlife it had to offer. Vale had always been a city of the night. Full of different cultures, and people that seemed to never sleep. For someone like Adam who held no interest in such interactions it was an alien world. How dare they walk around with such happiness when so many were faunus were dying under the thumb of an oppressive regime. They would not smile when he toppled that regime to the ground. It would begin and end with a single swing of his blade.

Adam walked out from the darkness of the alley way he was in. All he needed to do was to draw his prey out from behind the walls of Beacon. He would prove to Blake once and for all that humans are monsters. All he needed was a bit of leverage.

Adam smiled as he dropped some bricks of plastic explosive into trashcans and other receptacles in the busy downtown Vale. Now where to go before setting off the explosives. It would need to be somewhere good for a final battle. Adam wondered aimlessly for what must have been hours until he came upon the perfect place.

"That will do." Adam said pushing down a red button that launched a symphony of explosions across downtown Vale.

/-/

Jaune, Blake, and Ruby all sat high atop Beacon tower looking over downtown Vale as they enjoyed a few drinks for the evening. They were all sitting on the edge of the tower admiring how beautiful both Beacon and Vale have become after being rebuilt. Ruby was sitting and swaying a bit side to side while Blake was leaning against Jaune with a smile on her face. They all had drink in hand that they were slowly sipping.

Vale has always been beautiful, but it became even more so after it was re-built. Vale was a city of lights and nightlife. There was never a time of day when something wasn't happening. It was even more apparent from a distance, watching the lights dance around the city.

Blake's ears perked up. "Someone's coming up the stairs. I really am not ready to move right now." She nestled into Jaune even deeper. She closed her eyes and took a small sip of her drink. "Ruby you answer the door."

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned around to see Qrow coming out of the staircase. Qrow sauntered over and sat down next to Ruby with a loud thump. "It wasn't many years ago you all were here as bright-eyed students. Didn't exactly get what you payed for did you? To be honest I really feel like I didn't either."

Jaune looked at Qrow. "No not really. If anything, this whole life has been really foolish. I have so many regrets. So many things I wish I could have changed. Lot's of things I wish I could have said." Jaune tightened his arm around Blake. "But in the end, we can only keep getting back up and move forward." Jaune tapped his glass against Qrows.

As the four of them looked out on the city with a somber look, each of them though about the struggles they had faced. Each mountain they overcame was replaced by an even larger summit. Yet each time they soldiered on. That was the fate of all huntsman. It was a path of those who were always seeking something. Many would argue that only people with an emptiness in themselves chose this path.

"I was always chasing after my Mom. Or at least the idea that I had of her." Ruby spoke up. "I had always idolized her as this perfect person. It wasn't till recently I realized how flawed she must have been. Even her dreams were flawed."

Blake lifted herself off Jaune's chest. "I though I could solve all the problems between faunus and humans…"

They all looked towards Qrow who just lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not drunk enough to get sappy with you kids."

Jaune and Ruby chuckled while Blake smirked at the huntsman's wit. Once again, the lights of Vale danced. But suddenly many lights jumped up in a percussion expanding and dominating the natural light. Within seconds the sound reached them. It was explosions. It was a sobering event as all of them stood up in silence.

Without hesitation they all jumped off the towers edge. Qrow quickly turned into a bird and flew off towards the bullhead pad as the rest of them continued there decent. Before reaching the ground, Ruby fired crescent rose, while Blake whipped gambol shroud onto an outcropping. Jaune formed a sign slowing him just enough. All three hit the ground in succession breaking into a sprint towards the bullhead pad. Qrow was in the distance signaling for them to get into a certain bullhead.

They entered the Bullhead, and in moments it shook off the ground racing towards downtown Vale.

Blake looked at Jaune. "This is Adam, you know he is trying to get a rise out of us." She looked at him and smirked. "Don't do anything reckless."

"I'll be fine, I got this thing protecting me after all. I got your back the whole way Blake." Jaune smiled and gave her thumbs up with his bionic arm. It had been a very short time since Jaune had been back and he was already in the thick of it, living with Blake in a safehouse, and hunting down a criminal. Perhaps he should slow down a little after this was all taken care of.

The bullhead neared the city and dropped the ramp. Jaune followed the other three out of the door rolling into his landing and drawing his sword.

They all ran down a hallway of flames and screams; Huntsman were already helping in this area. They were met with a fork in the road. They split up without a word between them, Jaune followed Blake taking the right towards the industrial district of Vale. It was unlike Adam to light up an area with so few people. Blake knew why. To draw them into this place. It was time to finish this once and for all.

"Don't drop your guard Jaune." Blake was ready, but was Jaune.? He is barely healed from the last fight he had with Adam. She wasn't worried about if he would fight well enough. She was worried he would fight to hard and re-open his wounds. Jaune was anything but a quitter.

"Blake stop worrying about me. I know the risks." Jaune looked Blake sternly in the eyes. "Just focus on the task ahead. I promise you we will both make it back to the safehouse." He smiled at her. Even if it was a lie, it was a comforting one.

Blake and Jaune had hit the end of the road. It was a dust factory of all things. Blake sneered. "Fitting." She nodded to Jaune, telling him to follow her in. The factory was definitely an active one. Adam was smart. With all the background noises of the machines her hearing abilities from here ears would be of no use. Adam had the advantage.

There was a click. "Hello Blake, and friend." He was using the speaker system so they couldn't determine where he was.

"Look out!" Jaune shouted out pulling Blake and himself out of the way of a large piece of machinery.

"You will have to excuse me for that. I haven't quite figured out the controls. So many factories like this are so dangerous after all. Of course, it's only faunus who get hurt so no one really cares." Great pieces of machinery started swinging around. Jaune and Blake did their best to dance around them.

"He is trying to separate us Blake."

"I know. He is probably at a control area right now. Look up top." Both of them began scanning just as a piece of machinery swung by. Jaune and Blake dodged it on opposite side.

"Shit!" Jaune screamed.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"Jaune!" Blake yelled working her way around only to see destroyed machinery scattered across the area. "Jaune where are you! Jaune!" Blake's senses warned her that something was coming just in time to dive out the way. Blake replaced herself with a clone just in time to avoid being bisected. Blake rolled and slung out Gambol shroud in its kusigari form, only for it to be blocked.

Adam pressed his advantage by trying to deliver a sweeping diagonal cut only for Blake to block it with a strike from her cleaver. She pulled the trigger of her weapon and created a clone of lightning shocking Adam. She used the moment to pull Gambol back and strike him with the katana blade. Adam grunted in pain as he was driven back.

"That hurt." Adam said as he stood up. "To bad about your friend though. Won't be much of him left to bury." Blake rushed Adam aiming to cut him down the collarbone. "That was a killing strike Blake. You've changed." She created a clone to strike him in tandem, hitting him with a flurry of strikes trying to break through his monstrous aura. Just as she struck and drew blood Adam fired his shotgun destroying Blakes clone while simultaneously slashing at her real body.

"If it's worth anything Adam. I'm sorry that I failed you. I should have been there to stop you before you went down this path. But now that were here. I will stop you." Blake thought back to all those years ago when she left on that train. "I'll give you one chance though. Stop and surrender."

"That's rich coming from you Blake. Do you really think you can just kill me like that! You think I am so weak that you can defeat me easily? Just who do you think you are?!"

"No Adam. I do not think you are weak. I think you are misguided. I expect both of us to die here. But I will stop you. I will not let you leave here." Blake shot at Adam as she once again closed the distance. Creating a clone, she jumped up and shot at Adam as her clone slashed her cleaver and sword at him. Adam dodged her downward strike, re sheathing his sword and flaring his aura.

Adam released a powerful strike that desecrated everything in its path.

Blake traded places with a clone in order to avoid being bisected. She jumped and dived between pieces of machinery all while firing round after round at Adam. Transforming gambol into kusigari mode swinging it in large arcing motions cutting at every limb.

Striking at his feet making him lose his footing she jumped in with her cleaver. "Jaune Now!" Adam's eyes looked wide as he was grabbed from behind by powerful arms. He struggled in Vane as he felt a familiar feeling of electricity flowing through him. Adams teeth clenched as current flowed through him and the man holding him. His consciousness barely holding on.

A moment later Blake was on the ground next to him, and a spray of blood was in front of him. Blood was on her cleaver. It was definitely his. The arms holding Adam released, letting the white fang leader fall to the ground.

Adam struggled trying to get up but his strength was leaving him. A foot was placed on him rolling the bull faunus over. He could only look to see a blurry white-haired man standing above him ready to deliver a death blow. But as the sword came down he found what little strength he had and rolled out of the way delivering a kick. He stood up just mere feet from his enemies. He stared at the white-haired man and his former comrade who both held their weapons prepared.

"No! I won't let it end like this! I won't lose to an abomination and a traitor!" Adam pulled a syringe filled with some viscous black liquid from his coat pocket and slammed it into his neck. His faint Aura became a maelstrom of malicious energy. His wounds from Blake closed shut with a hiss of steam.

He screamed out and charged Jaune ready to behead him. Jaune countered with an upward strike, but it was barely enough as Adam's blade sailed through Jaune's hair giving him a very close shave. Jaune spun his sword to try and cleave through Adams head but was forced to retreat to a safe distance as Adams blade turned and careened for his neck. Blake stepped in to his aid with a flurry of strikes from her sword and cleaver.

Jaune moved back in. As Blake took a wide strike at Adam Jaune rolled over Blakes back delivering a heavy strike into Adams side. But almost as soon as it exited the wound began to heal. He needed something bigger. Jaune blocked a strike letting Blake slip in while he removed his mechanical hand from the hilt of his sword, letting it change into cannon form. Blake kicked Adam and jumped high into the air. With their blades locked at this distance there was no way even he would miss.

"Eat this!" Jaune exclaimed firing the cannon straight into Adams heart.

Jaune was obviously surprised when an arm came straight out of the smoldering body and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him to the ground. As the smoke faded he could see that Adams rib cage and face were in absolute shreds. Yet he was not as dead as he should be. Jaune formed a sign launching Adam off him.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Blake asked lifting him up. Jaune looked like he had caught some shrapnel from the explosion. Cannons weren't usually a good close-range strategy.

"I suppose, I don't suppose you have any ideas though." Jaune looked tiredly at Adam who whose face was regenerating along with what was left of his chest. "I definitely thought that would do it. He's regenerating slower so I am guessing there is a time limit to this madness. Whether or not we can survive that is a different story though."

"We just need to keep hitting him. Do you want me to take point?" Jaune shook his head and stepped forward ready to strike.

"No, you keep kiting him while I engage him directly." Jaune shot forward with Blake close behind him. Jaune attempted to deliver multiple stabbing blows that were all deflected or dodged by Adam. As he did this Blake moved to flank the bull Faunus. Adam was no novice and noticed this. He deflected Jaune's strike and aimed his sword at Blake's heart. Blake swiftly dodged and gave Adam a cut across his still regenerating cheek.

Jaune grabbed Adams blade with his mechanical arm and delivered a series of punishing blows to his face. As long as Jaune held Adams sword he could do no damage. Adam struggled against his jailer delivering kicks and punches. Let it be known for all of Adam's strength, Jaune had been hit harder. Blake struck Adams hand removing his thumb.

With this Adam's sword was torn away by Jaune who threw it away. Enraged Adam nailed Jaune with his bloody hand. Jaune grabbed the bull faunus by the waist and lifted him high before slamming him down. At this point the two engaged in a bloody brawl, Blake unable to intervene.

Adam had managed to lift himself to his knees, headbutting Jaune to the ground. Jaune not to be outdone was able to wrap his legs around Adams arms and roll popping out the faunus shoulder. With Adam on the ground Jaune let out a roar and delivered several strikes to Adam's face and body. Adam lunged into Jaune resetting his shoulder and spun sweeping Jaune onto the floor. Adam reared his fist back getting ready to deliver a punishing blow to Jaune, only stopping in his tracks when he felt the pressure of a blade against his neck.

"It's over Adam. Something tells me you can't regenerate a whole head after it's cut off." Adam took a deep breadth in as if getting ready to yell out some defiant answer. Jaune socked him in the jaw with his mechanical arm knocking the faunus out. Jaune shoved Adam off of him and onto the ground.

Jaune stood up bloodied and bruised. He started laughing out loud. Blake sneered at him. "What could be funny about any of this?"

"Oh, I don't know _I expect both of us to die here Adam"_ Jaune said imitating Blake's expressions as best he could. "Is that some line from one of the books that you read? I mean really isn't that a little overdramatic." Jaune said snickering before Blake elbowed his ribs.

"It convinced him that you got taken out by his trap didn't it?" Jaune smiled at Blake pulling her closer.

"What do we do with him?"

"Bind his arms. He will stand trial. It is the only way we can heal from the wounds he has caused."

"Let's get out of here." Jaune said throwing Adam over his shoulder.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all soon for the last installment.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow so I finally got to finish this out. I want to thank any of those that have stuck with it so far. I know how hard it is to wait for chapters. So, I learned a few things writing my first story after being such and avid "consumer" of others stories. The first lesson is planning is really important. My favorite scenes I wrote were the ones I planned long before writing them. The second lesson is that endings are hard. The third is that if you have a story you should write it. Most likely you will make mistakes and not be entirely happy with every decision or chapter. This story had a lot of ups and downs that made me learn that I have a lot of room to grow as a writer. I think the biggest limiter was the fact that I brought in elements of the witcher. What started as interesting soon became a handicap to other things I wanted to explore. In my next story I will either stick to cannon things of go full AU.**

Final Lesson: Wait there's an Ending?

Jaune and Blake found themselves sitting in the cell right next to Adam's. They both looked sheepishly at Neptune, who was scowling at them. There was no denying it. As far as Neptune was a concerned they were a curse on him for some past transgression many lives ago. It was the only logical answer. The gods had sent Jaune and Blake to punish him.

Jaune raised his hand. "For what it is worth Neptune…" Neptune Raised a hand. There weren't any excuses that he could give Weiss to explain all the overtime he will have to pull. Neptune slowly lowered his hands glaring at Jaune and Blake.

Neptune Scowled. "Not another word. It's been what a week of you living in Vale? You've caused untold property damage, put multiple people in the morgue and hospital." He pointed at Blake. "I expected better from you though. Would it have been too much to ask for at least a little discretion." Blake looked downward a slight blush of embarrassment. "How did Ozpin cover for all the shit you did while you were still in School? Weren't you supposed to be the stealthy one?" Neptune did bring a good point. Blake's team had surely caused more damage during their first year than many others did.

Neptune sighed. "Unfortunately for me and my computer, the city of Vale has chosen not to press charges against you." Neptune begrudgingly unlocked the cell. "No more trouble though or I'll shoot you myself." Jaune shivered at the thought. Neptune looked deadly serious.

Jaune and Blake smiled dashing out of the cell. "Don't go too far you are witnesses!" Screamed Neptune as they ran out of the station. "Perhaps it would be good to have friends in high places."

/-/

Jaune and Blake eventually got far enough away that they were sure the risk of somehow being arrested again was pretty low. Neither Blake nor Jaune would really be able to blame Neptune for doing so after the trouble they had caused. Jaune softly smiled at Blake. She smiled back missing a tooth. Jaune had hardly seen a prettier sight than the disheveled woman before him. Not that he was a charming picture himself. Blake didn't seem to mind though.

The scars he carried today would be held in higher regard to the countless ones he gained during the war. Jaune became lost in thought thinking back to all the fighting he joined in. Compared to the brawl Blake and he had with Adam they all seemed so trivial. To fight for someone else.

They walked the streets of Vale still a bit dirty and bruised from the night before. Jaune had more than his fair share of bandages, while Blake had her arm in a sling. This earned them lots of looks as both of them looked like they got in a fight with a bulldozer. Despite this both Jaune and Blake had smiles adorned on their faces. Laughing with the last vestiges of energy they had. "That sure was exciting." Jaune said sheepishly.

"You shouldn't look so happy. A good huntsman doesn't seek excitement." Blake responded.

"It's a good thing I'm not a good huntsman then." Jaune clutches his ribs when he tried to laugh. Perhaps they were a bit more than bruised than originally thought. Blake's smile showed that his joke had at least hit a home run.

Blake's face soured as if she was sucking on a lemon, pensive like she often was. That was the thing about Blake. Her mind was rarely empty. "Jaune, I don't think this is over. Adam isn't dumb, but I don't think he was behind everything."

"That's alright Blake. We should just take these things one step at a time I suppose. All we can do is keep moving forward. I think all this time I have been focused on doing things because of what was behind me. But know I am finally looking forward. I can start trying to figure out who I really want to be thanks to you Blake." Jaune could hardly bring himself to admit it,

Blake smirked and snickered at his slightly cheesy speech. "Who's really been reading too many romance books between the two of us?" If there was anything that even war couldn't tarnish it was that Jaune wasn't exactly a smooth operator Blake thought to herself. What was left from all those years was Jaune's simple determination and commitment. It was the one thing that always defined who he was. The things that can't be taken away so easily. They had all changed in the past years. Each day chipping something away and sculpting who they were. It had been a long time since Blake had felt like something had been added.

"Tell me Jaune do you really think your honeyed words will affect me." Blake said mockingly. It would take more than that too woo her. It was a good start though she thought to herself warmly. He would have to work harder than that to woo her.

Jaune looked up to the sky. "No perhaps not." Jaune looked back down at Blake and placed his hand on top of her head and rubbed her ears. "Maybe if your good though I'll take you out dancing again." Blake rolled her eyes while knocking his hand off and poking him in the rib. Before they had knew it, they arrived at the safe house. "I am lighter on my feet than you would have thought though." Jaune smiled as they walked up the steps.

"Perhaps." Blake said twirling under him with little grace lost after such a battle.

Jaune's eyes were brighter, almost like when he was young. "So, what's next, something tells me this isn't over?" Jaune asked almost hopefully as he brushed his hand ever so lightly against hers.

Blake lightly intertwined her fingers around his. "You know it almost never is. There's still hunting down Salem. I don't suppose you would want to stay a while and help out." Blake said giving him a wry smile.

"At least for a while." Jaune said closing his eyes and leaning in kissing Blake deeply. The door closing behind them.

 **A/N: Thank you for those of you who have read this story. I wanted to give a special thanks to my Beta AnnoyinglyNormal for all his help. In other news this story made me realize I need to work on shorter stories. I have a one/multi shot coming out called spear of the raven. Be on the lookout!**


End file.
